One Night Stand
by laffytaffy
Summary: Ginny finds avoiding Harry is easier than being with him. When she finally decides she's had enough, she goes out for a drink, stumbling upon Draco. One drunk with lust, the other with fury; how does Ginny accept the unending consequences that follow?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dunno how this story popped into my head... Last night I was thinking on how best to update **_**ANR**__**, HGSW**_**, and **_**Patience**_** when this just got here! LOL, so enjoy! I don't usually do DMxGW but Ginny seemed more appropiate for this. A bit angsty, and Ginny might seem a little OoC.**

_**Warning**_**: Rated 'M' to be on the safe side, a bit of language and suggestive content. **

**Summary**: Ginny is sick of sweet, gentle, stalking Harry. She wants someone rougher, someone to put her in her place, expose her to the world's crime. She wants Draco Malfoy. [OneShot

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny flopped down onto her bed, hoping to discover a way to hide from Harry. Wherever she went, he was always _there_. Her own boyfriend was stalking her.

"Ginny?", called the devil softly.

"Shit!", hissed Ginny. "Lord, please, don't let him come in here!"

But of course, her prayer was unanswered. She had obviously sinned too much. Ginny's door creaked open.

"Ah, there you are! I thought you got lost!"

"Harry, I am eighteen years old, and perfectly capable to walk around my own house without getting lost since I was three!", Ginny replied irritably. "Now, please, _please_, I beg of you, _get out of my room_!"

"But Ginny-bear!", Harry protested.

"Don't you dare pull that face on me!" She grabbed her cloak.

"Where are you going?"

"If you're not leaving, I am. And don't you follow me!", she warned. "If you _ever_ follow me, I am going to put a Bat-Bogey Hex on your face and find a way to make it permanent!"

She slammed her room door, leaving Harry alone in her room.

_If I come back, and I found out that he's searched my stuff,_ Ginny thought, _I'm going to murder him. _

She went out into the Burrow's garden and Apparated, ignoring her mother's calls. She arrived at a familiar shabby pub. The Leaky Cauldron. She entered and immediately took the place of an empty bar stool.

"Pass one up, Tom.", she said shortly.

"Ah, Miss Ginny Weasley. Out so late?"

"It's only six." She accepted his glass of firewhiskey.

"Does your mother know?"

"I don't give a crap what my mother thinks! She's hardler worser then the idiot that's my boyfriend."

"Regretting Scarhead already?", drawled a certain ex-Slytherin.

"He stalks me, in my own house!", she replied. "Pass another one up, Tom. Anyways, why do you care?"

She took a huge sip of firewhiskey and felt it burn her throat.

"I don't. Give me one too, Tom."

"Why are you here, anyways?"

"Same reason you're here."

"You're getting stalked by Harry, too?", Ginny giggled. The firewhiskey was getting to her head.

"No, I can't stand the person I'm with."

"Ahh, I see... Another, Tom."

"Miss Weasley, I don't think your mother would approve..."

"I _told_ you, I don't care about what she thinks! Now give me another drink!", Ginny demanded.

"Tut, tut, Ginevra, a bit angry, are we?", Malfoy smirked.

"Oh shut up, you." Ginny's voice was starting to slur.

"You love my voice, don't you?"

"Oh sure, almost as much as I love to hear banshees sing.", Ginny replied sarcastically. "No, scratch that. I love your voice as much as I love you."

"Then that's quite a lot, isn't it? You can't resist me."

"Oh get a life!"

"I have one, but you're about to end yours. Stop drinking so much."

"Wouldn't you like to see me dead? No? You don't believe I'd die? Here, I'll show you... Tom, give me the bottle..!"

"Miss Weasley...", Tom protested.

"Don't argue with me Tom!"

Tom handed her the 60 ounce Firewhiskey bottle which was more than half full. Ginny took a swig.

"If I don't die by the time I finish this bottle, you can rape me." Ginny started laughing hysterically. Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at her. She was _so_ drunk.

"Well, don't hog the bottle, I want some, too!", replied Malfoy. He grabbed the bottle from her and drank deeply.

"It's... _mine_! Gimme...!", she grabbed it back and took another large sip. The started fighting over the bottle. Some time between, Ginny ended up on Draco's lap, straddling his hips.

"Here you can have it." Ginny let go of the bottle and Draco nearly fell over. He laughed. His face was tinted pink and Ginny was infected by a fit of giggles. Draco let out a low moan as she began rocking back and forth from her dizziness.

"Ginny...you-- you should get off..."

"Why would I want to do that?" She gave him a hard stare, and he saw her eyes filled with lust. Was it just the firewhiskey?

Draco was going to say that her mother would have his head but instead,

"So I can get us a room."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've been convinced to continue! --wink-- Here's your second chapter... I hope you like, I didn't make it too descriptive, though, because that would have been just too awkward for me to write.**

Ginny managed to smirk at Draco even through her drunken state. She clumsily got off of him, still holding the 60 ouncer.

"Tom, a room, if you please.", said Draco, as Ginny held onto him for support. Draco looked at her. Her cheeks were a rosey pink and her eyes were a bit unfocused, but otherwise, she looked fine. Her hair was sort of wavy, with natural curls and it had lost it's tomato-red effect; it was a lovely dark shade of red with deep golden highlights. He grinned, if not a bit foolishly, as he stared at her.

Tom handed Draco a key and led the couple into a fairly large room down the hallway. Draco murmured thanks and led Ginny into the bedroom as she started to giggle again.

"Are you alright?", he asked her. Maybe he ought to bring her to a doctor. She didn't seem as if she could handle alcohol.

"Fine, fine. It's a bit hot, isn't it?", she began to take off her jacket, and Draco didn't have the breath to answer her. His senses seemed to have been put out and all he could do was stare. Who would've thought, that the youngest Weasley, (not to mention the most protected one), girlfriend of Harry famous Potter, would have been walking around in public wearing _that_. Her top was something that would've made Ron flush with anger. It wasn't exactly lingerie, but it didn't cover much skin all the same.

Draco walked over to her, and she smiled gratefully at him as he helped her remove her jacket, which she had been fumbling with. He traced her collarbone with his finger and she shivered. She turned to face him, and once again, silver eyes met lust-filled brown ones. He gently took her face in his hand and bent down to give her a light kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Ginny dropped the bottle she was holding, where it crashed to the floor and broke, spilling it's remaining contents everywhere. Neither of them took any notice.

Soon, Draco's 'light kiss' became something much more hungrier. His tongue ran across her upper lip, seeking entrance, and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue dominate hers. Draco's hands became more active. He ran one hand up and down her waist, causing her to shiver again, while the other went to her hair. She tugged at the hem of his shirt and they both seperated for a while as he removed it, not taking his eyes off of her. She ran her hands up and down his chest, tracing his muscles that were obtained through Quidditch.

Not too long after that, Ginny's shirt joined Draco's on the floor and Draco fumbled with the clasp of her bra before letting it fall among the rest of their clothes. He cupped one of her breasts, still kissing her, and he savored in the moment as her warm skin pressed against his. He pulled away from her and let her fall onto the bed. He trailed light kisses down her neck, stopping to suck between her shoulder blades, where he knew he would leave a mark. He trailed more kisses down her chest, in between the valley her breasts made and flicked his tongue into her belly-button, causing her to let out a low moan.

Kissing lower, he reached the top of her jeans. He unbuttoned them and slid the heavy denim off, one leg at a time. Ginny's hand came down and brought his head up, and she kissed his jawline.

"Draco...", she murmured. The look she gave him told Draco what she needed.

She fumbled with his pants' button before finally managing to pull it down, revealing his silky black boxers. She moaned as she saw the tented front and her eyes closed.

"Are you sure you want to?", Draco asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes.", she replied, almost breathlessly.

"Please don't tell me you're a virgin.", he managed to say. He couldn't wait any longer either.

"I'm not.", she looked up at him. She wanted him, now.

Draco glanced at the door, to make sure it was locked, before he slid down her panties, revealing what he had been fantasizing about for the last few months. He smirked and Ginny smirked back. He dipped his head down and gave an experimental kiss on the soft, delicate skin. Ginny gave a sort of sigh. He flicked his tongue in between her folds that were wet with her need. She let out a moan and he chuckled, sending shocking vibrations through Ginny's body. Soon, Draco's boxers were on the floor and his tongue was replaced by a deliciously hard length. Ginny closed her eyes, and he eased himself into her. His moans were soon joined by Ginny's as he began to move. He thrust softly at first, making sure he wasn't hurting her, before he was clouded by his own need and he thrust faster, harder.

Draco could feel her walls tighten around him and he gave one last, deep thrust as she came, his release following almost immediately.

"Oh Gods...", she whispered huskily. He removed his member out of her and lay down on the bed. Both's skin was sticky with sweat and something different, as a musky fragrance filled the room.

He gave her one last, lingering kiss when drowsiness overtook his body and he fell asleep, his arm slung across her waist.

----

Draco awoke with a start. He suddenly became worried. What if Ginny woke up, and rejected him? What if she was ashamed of last night, and...? Ginny stirred next to him. Draco felt trapped. What was he to do?

"Good morning.", she yawned.

"Good morning...", he said hesitantly. She opened her eyes and Draco closed his, hoping she wasn't going to start yelling. Instead, soft lips met his. His heart was filled with relief. She was accepting him.

"I know what you're thinking.", she told him as he opened his eyes. "Don't worry. I remember everything that happened last night, and I can handle alcohol just fine. I wanted to see your reaction..."

Draco sighed with renewed relief and kissed her.

"The only problem is, how are we going to tell everyone?"

"Y-you want to go public?"

**A/N: I would love to have put that Draco was dreaming the whole time, just to see your reaction, but I decided not to, lol. **

**Now answer this Question:**

**Should I continue this? Or should I end it right here? OR should I make this into a one-shot and merge both chapters together??**

**Reviews are much, **_**much**_** appreciated. Constructive critism welcome, no flames please. If you don't like it, just pretend you never read it and press the back button on your browser. If you do like it, I would be grateful for feedback, this being my first 'M' story and all.**

**xoxo,**

**laffytaffy**


	3. Chapter 3

**-----Chapter Three-----**

"Of course I want to go public.", Ginny replied smoothly.

"I--"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course not.", Draco replied. "I just wanted to make sure that you're sure. And won't you be scared of your big brothers?", he teased.

"I'm not scared of them. They're scared of _me_."

"All right then. Well how are you going to tell your current boyfriend?"

"I'll tell him only what he needs to know."

"Of course."

Ginny untangled herself from the sheets and got out of bed, pulling on her underwear.

"Do you have to put your clothes back on?", Draco asked.

"Why?"

"I prefer you without any...", Draco pulled her back on top of him and kissed her, one hand on the small of her back, the other once again tangled in her hair.

With some difficulty, Ginny pulled away.

"Come on, Draco... we'll survive.", she said.

With a sigh and a pout, Draco pulled himself out of bed and slid on his clothes as well. The musky fragrance of last night still lingered in the bedroom, clinging into the air as if it didn't want to leave. Almost the same as how Draco was now holding onto Ginny, their lips locked in a sweet embrace.

"Draco...", Ginny murmured.

"Ginevra Weasley! You open this door this instant!", shouted the voice of none other than Mrs. Weasley.

"Shit! Just when this was getting good.", Draco said quietly.

"Oh, stop it!", Ginny playfully hit him on the arm and went to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Opening the door.", Ginny replied.

"Your clothes!", he said hurriedly.

"Oh right." Ginny slid on her jeans and stuffed her bra and shirt under the mattress, slippping on her jacket and zipping it up all the way.

"Coming!", she called to her mother as Mrs. Weasley continued to pound the door.

"Ginny, smell the air!", Draco said in the same urgent voice.

"You're very annoying, Malfoy.", she replied. She grabbed her wand and waved it at the air and instantly the musky scent was replaced by a calming jasmine fragrance.

"It's a calming aroma.", Ginny replied as Draco sniffed it in. "I hope it works."

She waited for Draco to fix up the bed and split it into two, seperating the now twin-sized beds into different corners of the room. Then she unlocked the door.

Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, Percy, George, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, and Hermione trooped in.

"Jeez, Mum, d'you have to bring the whole family?"

"_No note! No message! No warning! Room empty! We were worried out of our minds!_", Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Mum, breathe!", Ginny replied. Mrs. Weasley glared at her daughter, but took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma that supposedly calmed angry mothers.

"Come here Ginny...", Mrs. Weasley said softly. Ginny walked over. Mrs. Weasley's hand darted out and unzipped her jacket, revealing her naked chest.

All the men turned away.

"Mum!",cried Ginny, zipping her jacket back up.

"What were you doing?", asked her mother in a dangerously low voice.

"I have something to tell you, mother. You guys can look now.", she added. She stepped over to Draco, who was, until then, unnoticed.

"What is he doing here?!", demanded Harry.

"What have you done to my sister!", cried Ron.

"You stupid--"

Suddenly the room was filled with shouts as the Weasley men plus Harry turned red and started yelling.

"_Silence_!", screamed Mrs. Weasley.

There was instant quietness.

"Mum, Draco and I are dating.", Ginny lied, glancing at Draco, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"_What_!", shrieked Hermione. "And you didn't tell me? What kind of best friend are you? I could've helped you--". She stopped at the weird stares the Weasleys and Harry gave her.

"What do you mean?", said Harry blankly. "I thought we were together?"

"Harry, we're _over_. There is no me and you, not anymore. Not since I met Draco...", Ginny said sweetly.

"You git! No way you're dating my sister! I won't let you!", said Ron, jumping to his feet.

"Oh yeah?", Ginny challenged. She walked up to her brother, and although he was heads taller then her, he backed down.

"Ginny, what were you thinking?", said Mrs. Weasley quietly.

"Yeah, Ginny... sleeping around.", smirked Fred. He looked down at his feet though at the glare that Ginny gave him.

"Ginny...", began Bill.

"Bill, I'm old enough to make my own choices. I am a legal adult witch and no one can tell me what to do anymore."

"Then why are you still unemployed, living under Mum's roof, eating her food and--"Ron yelled

"Why are you? You're unemployed, too!", Ginny shouted back. "You have no job, take up the most space, eat the most food, and you complain your life is bad. There are people out there who would kill to have your life."

Ron glared at her.

"Ginny, as your father, I have to say that you should at least left a note. As a human, I tell you that, yes, you do have every right to choose who you date.", Mr. Weasley said.

"Arthur!", Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"No, Molly, it's facts. But however, you have to promise--"

"You're going to let her date Malfoy?", asked Ron incredously.

"You can't stop a Weasley once their mind is set on one thing, I always say.", Mr. Weasley said with a sort of final tone in his voice.

Ron glared at everyone in the room, and nearly killed Draco with his eyes, before storming out.

There was a muffled silence as everyone glanced at the door and back to where Ron had been standing.

"Well, anyways, Gred and Forge have some business together.", said Fred brightly and got up, followed by his twin brother, leaving the room.

"I've got to go back to work...", muttered Bill. He left, quickly followed by Charlie.

Soon, only Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Harry, and Hermione were left.

"Well, I've got to get back to the Ministry, Perkins can't handle all the work by himself...", Mr. Weasley gave one last glance at Ginny before exiting, too.

"Mum...", Ginny began.

"Don't start, Ginevra. I can forgive you for leaving the house with no permission and no notification. But I cannot forget that you left the whole night and spent it at a _bar_ getting drunk and getting a room with the opposite gender.", Mrs. Weasley stared at Ginny. "When you feel responsible and mature enough, come back home to settle things straight."

She left the room as well.

"Ginny...", trailed Harry. His usually bright green eyes were filled with hurt and sorrow. "I loved you." He quickly followed the rest of the Weasley family out of the bedroom.

Hermione paused to make sure no one was coming back, then shut the door. Then she turned to Ginny.

"Hermione, please, save the lecture."

"I'm not going to lecture you.", Hermione said in a thoughtful voice. "I mean, I knew you were unhappy about Harry, but... Malfoy?"

Ginny gave her a weird look. Hermione ignored it.

"Well, anyways, I think everyone is being a bit unfair to you? You are of age...", she continued in the same thoughtful voice. Ginny continued giving her a weird stare.

"What are you getting at, Hermione?"

"Ginny, did you use protection?", Hermione said suddenly.

"Protection?", asked Ginny and Draco together.

"Oh dear..."

**A/N: Hmm, I think I've got Hermione a bit OoC, but for some reason I couldn't really picture how the real Hermione Granger would act. All I knew was that I just had to have her on Ginny's side. Anyways, I have this great idea for next chapter already...**

**But no sneak peeks, you'll just have to wait! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I've rewritten the chapter, but I kept the first part since there wasn't really anything wrong with it.**

**Chapter Four**

"What do you mean, protection?", asked Draco, hoping Hermione Granger wasn't going to say what he thought she meant.

Hermione glanced at him. "Protection, you know... umm... to prevent pregnancy?"

Draco paled slightly and Ginny's grip on his arm became vice-like.

"Well, there's a slight chance you won't be pregnant. Why don't you take a pregnancy test?", asked Hermione.

"A what?", Ginny said.

"A pregnancy test. It's a Muggle thing that tells wether you're pregnant or not."

"Is it-- accurate?"

"Pretty much. I think that you don't want to visit a Healer? Surely you're mother would find out--"

"Where can I get this, 'pregnancy test'?", Ginny interrupted quickly.

Hermione gave a mental smirk.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny sat at her desk in her small bedroom at the Burrow, the sun shining brightly through her window. The past two weeks had been the two most awkward weeks of her life, including when she had sent the singing Valentines card to Harry. She had come home to find the house filled with tension and strange looks that were directed at her. Harry kept throwing hurt looks at her, but in time, she had learned to ignore it. Ron gave her furious looks that faltered when he met Ginny's eyes, and everyone seemed to be avoiding her. Her mother had merely said, "Dinner's almost ready."

She put her head in her hands. After she left the Leaky Cauldron, she and Draco had never been in contact since. Ginny was alone, and she was afraid that if she was to be pregnant, Draco would dump her to live the life of a single mother.

"Ginny!"

Ginny jumped, her hand clutched to her chest.

"Hermione! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry.", said the brown-haired bookworm. "I wanted to tell you that I managed to pick up a pregnancy test for you. The clerk kept thinking that I was the one pregnant, and it took ages to convince him it really was a friend I was buying it for."

"Where is it?", asked Ginny. She figured the pregnancy test must have been a huge machine or something, and searched the room to only see a small bag in Hermione's hands. Surely it can't have fit in _there_?

Apparently it can.

"Here it is.", said Hermione, extracting a purple box from her plastic bag.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Ginny opened the box and discovered a slim, plastic device.

"What do I do with it?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny came out of the bathroom.

"Well?", asked Hermione. Ginny gave her a shaky nod.

"It says I'm positive."

"Oh Ginny...", Hermione walked up to her and gave Ginny a warming hug. "It's going to be all right..."

"I need to tell Malfoy."

"How?"

"If I'm pregnant, he's the father. I can't believe this, Hermione. It was _one night_. How could this have happened?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer. I'm going to see Draco, now. Tell Mum I'll be home in about an hour or two."

"You're going _now_?"

"Of course now. Why wait? He'll find out anyways."

"Okay. I'll cover for you.", said Hermione.

Ginny grabbed her cloak and walked out into the garden, unaware of a pair of bright green eyes that had listened to their whole conversation.

**0o0oo0o0o0o0**

"Ginny's pregnant, Ron.", said Harry the moment he walked into Ron's room.

"What? What are you talking about, mate?"

"She's pregnant. I overheard her and Hermione. Malfoy got her pregnant."

"Tell me you're joking.", said Ron, his face starting to flush.

"I'm joking.", replied Harry.

"Really?"

"No."

"This is not funny, Harry."

"I heard everything. She's going to tell Malfoy right now."

"I'll kill that fucking git. What he was fucking thinking when he fucking knocked up my fucking sister...", growled Ron.

Harry winced. Ron only used the f-word between almost every word when he was seriously, ridiculously infuriated. This was one of those times.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny Apparated to a small cafe in Diagon Alley after sending Draco a letter to meet her there. She ordered a cup of warming tea, despite the heat of the summer days.

"You called?", asked a blonde ex-Slytherin, slipping into an empty seat beside Ginny.

"Yeah, I did."

"Anything wrong?"

"Umm, why don't you order something to drink first? It's on me."

"Ginny, are you pregnant?", asked Draco.

"Wow, that was straightforward.", said Ginny, sipping her tea.

"Ginny.", said Draco seriously.

"All right, yes. What are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do? Ginny, it was one night, what do you want me to do?"

"I got pregnant from that one night. Responsibilities?", said Ginny.

"You didn't use protection."

"You were the one who decided to drink with me!", snapped Ginny.

"Ginny, listen--", he ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't know all this would happen, honestly. I thought-- it was _one night_!", he repeated.

"I _know_! I don't want to be pregnant, but what can I do? It already happened."

"Abortion?", suggested Draco.

"What! That's _mean_! Think of the baby inside me! It's _alive_! Abortion is murder!"

"Well, now you want to keep the baby. What do I have to do with it?"

"You're the fucking father! What do you mean, what do you have to do with it!", hissed Ginny.

"Okay, so what? Do you want to get _married_ now? Because of one night? Ginny, think about it, why don't you."

"I thought it would be nice if you showed a little of your kindness--", said Ginny coldly. "--but, it seems that you have none. I never suggested we go get married, and to go be a happy couple."

"I didn't mean--"

"If you can't even spare an ounce of your non-existent sympathy, then fine. You don't seem to know what it's like to find out your pregnant, do you? All I need to find out is that I've been infected with some STD, well, didn't I have a fucking-diddly nice day.", continued Ginny, her face stony.

"Ginny..."

"I've just decided Malfoy, I don't need you anymore. So go continue you're nice life that is free of Mudbloods and blood traitors."

Ginny got up and proceeded to leave.

"Ginny, wait!"

She paused.

"You didn't even let me _explain_!"

"Fine.", she sat back down. "Shoot."

"As much as I wished this never happened, it already happened.", he said, struggling to find the right words.

"You just repeated what I said."

"No, Ginny, come on. This never happened to me before."

"Getting a girl pregnant?"

"Umm, yes, but not what I was talking about."

"What, then?"

"Everytime I see you, my heartbeat increases. My stomach feels funny, I don't know what to say. I'm afraid I'm going to make a mistake or I'm going to screw up--", once he started, he couldn't stop. "I couldn't help but keep thinking about you, I missed you so much. I longed for your touch again, everytime I close my eyes, I see your face. I dream about you, and when I do, I'm always doing-- something. In a good way."

He paused.

"Ginny, I-- I think I love you."

**A/N: Hmm.. I don't really know what to say about the ending. I kind of forced it. I was going to make Ginny stay mad at Draco for awhile, but that would take too long, and it's supposed to be a GinnyDraco romance, not a GinnyDraco break-up. Anyways, I hope you like. You probably won't even be able to review for this **_**-sulks- **_**but hope you enjoyed it, anyways. I can't say I'm satisfied with how this chapter ended, but -sigh- like I said, it was sort of forced. [**

**xoxo,**

**laffytaffy**

**P.S. Reviews are much appreciated. They would really help my motivation level, which is down to about zero right now. Constructive critism welcome, no flames. -sighs-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ginny stared at Malfoy in disbelief. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"It was one night, Malfoy.", she said evenly.

"I miss being with you. Maybe we could, you know, start as friends?", he offered, if not a bit lamely.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm not."

"Prove it.", she said, staring him straight in the eye. She got up and quickly walked away.

"Ginny!", he called, running after her.

"You don't know the first thing about being a friend.", she said over her shoulder.

"Are you scared that someone actually likes you?"

She whipped around, gave him a look of disgust, and continued walking.

"And why would that scare me?"

"You know what? I know what you're scared of. You're scared that someone actually wants to be with you."

She scowled, turning around again, and searched his face for any sign of joke. There was none.

She glared at him before turning on the spot, Dissapparating back to the Burrow.

"The nerve of him. Just because no one has liked _him_! Doesn't Harry count? And Michael Corner, and Dean Thomas... he obviously doesn't know who he's talking to.", Ginny muttered to herself as she headed for her bedroom.

"Hey Ginny. How was it?", asked Hermione, who faltered at the look Ginny gave her.

"He told me he loved me.", she said.

"So?"

"So? _So_? It's _Malfoy_ we're talking about here! He's obviously lying."

"He's obviously not."

"How would you know?", Ginny snapped. She rubbed her stomach, thinking of how would it feel like nine months from now. "You've never been pregnant."

"And how would you know?", muttered Hermione.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You've been _pregnant_? Who? Ron?"

"I didn't say--"

"Oh yes you did."

"Cormac McLaggen. I've been in your situation. One night stand, blah blah blah. Unfortunately, McLaggen dumped me, after making sure I got an abortion."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"I figured it was best if no one knew."

"Including me."

"Yes."

Ginny stared at her. Then she suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Teacher's pet, bookworm, _pregnant_! No!", she cried.

Hermione's mouth twitched as she tried to suppress her smile.

"I know what you're going through. But at least Malfoy didn't push you into abortion. What really happened anyways? Besides that he said he loved you."

"Well...", Ginny began.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ron paced his room. Up. Down. Up. Down.

"Will you stop? You're giving me a headache.", complained Harry.

"Sorry, mate.", Ron said, and he stood still. "I just can't believe it. My little sister is _pregnant_."

He unconsciously began to pace up and down again. Harry groaned and gave up trying to make Ron stop.

"I mean, if it were your baby, I could've dealt with it a _little_ better. But Malfoy!", Ron scowled.

"We've got to tell her we know."

"Why?"

"It's better then waiting around waiting for her to break the news."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny heard footsteps approaching her door, and slumped in the chair she occupied. Hermione was sitting on her bed, reading a History book. The door creaked open.

"Ginny?"

"Harry, now is really not the time.", said Ginny softly. Harry came in anyways. Like anything had ever stopped him.

"We have something to tell you.", came Ron's voice, and he also stepped into the room.

"Yes, Ron?", sighed Ginny.

"We know."

Ginny shot up. "K-know what?", she said nervously.

"You're pregnant.", replied Ron.

"Now what would give you that idea?", asked Hermione calmly.

"We overheard you talking."

"And would you like to explain _why_ you were eavesdropping?", asked Ginny, glaring at them.

"Actually, Harry overhead you guys.", said Ron, pushing Harry in front of him.

"Coward.", Harry muttered. But aloud he said, "Don't change the topic, Gin-bear."

"_Don't call me Gin-bear_!"

"Ginny. We know you're pregnant. We know who the father is."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean?"

"You came over here just to tell me you have an absurd theory of my being pregnant?"

"Well, yeah.", mumbled Ron uncomfortably.

"Well, like I said, whatever gave you that idea?", asked Hermione lightly. She pushed them out of the room and shut the door, leaning against it.

"I can't believe it! I'm doomed!", cried Ginny.

"No, shut up, Ginny. Stop thinking like that. You have me."

"Why are you so calm?"

"I think that History book I've been reading had a calming potion spilled on it. It certainly smelled like it." She leaned over and grabbed her book, observing the pale blue stain thoughtfully.

"And that was laying on my _bed_?"

"Yes."

"You are impossible."

"I know. Now come on, we're late for dinner.", said Hermione, smiling at Ginny.

"Ron and Harry probably told everyone by now.", Ginny grumbled.

"Come anyways. Even if you don't have to eat, your baby has to.", said Hermione, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the stairs.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At dinner time, Harry and Ron kept shooting Ginny awkward looks that were mixed with fury, but from the rest of the family's behavior, they hadn't told. Ginny stabbed at her mashed potatoes and several peas rolled into it.

"Aren't you hungry, dear?", asked Mr. Weasley.

"Not especially.", she replied, still staring at her food.

"Then don't waste the food.", said Mrs. Weasley coldly. "There are plenty of starving, homeless people who would long to have a loving family tht provides hot meals three times a day and shelter."

"Molly...", said Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur!", she snapped back. "Our daughter needs to understand she is very lucky, and if she isn't grateful then she can pack her things and get out."

Ginny felt her anger boil inside her.

"She doesn't seem to realize how many people would die, will die, and have died for her luck. She doesn't seem to realize that some people--", Mrs. Weasley glanced at Harry for a quick second, "-- would give up their magic to have a family. She doesn't seem to realize--"

Ginny finally cracked. She slammed her fork down, causing several Weasleys to jump.

"_Fine_!", she screeched, looking deranged. "If I'm so _lucky_--", she spat, "If I'm so just fucking lucky to have a wonderful warming family that provides so much for me, and are always there for me, how come more than half of this damned lucky family wants to kill me because of one fucking mistake?"

"Ginevra, watch your language.", her father said quietly. She ignored him.

"Well you know what, _Molly_?", she glared at her mother. "If you're so fucking pissed off at me, and you're on the verge of disowning me, why don't you have the guts to sit me down and talk to me instead of talking shit at the dinner table? Well, here's some news for you! You can go fuck yourself."

Ginny pushed back her chair and ran up the stairs, her whole face hot from her anger. There was an awkward silence at the dinner table, as everyone stared at the empty chair that had only been recently occupied by Ginny.

"From now on--", Mrs. Weasley said calmly, forcing a small, cruel smile. "the Weasleys have given birth to only sons."

Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley children stared, shocked, at Mrs. Weasley. Then Hermione got up and ran after Ginny, leaving the awkward tension that still filled the air.

**A/N** **I'm sorry for all the anger in this chapter, but I was feeling very pissed off and I had to find a way to channel out my anger without breaking anything. It didn't have to do with the reviews I recieved, it was a personal thing happening in my life. Hope you liked. Please review, they're much appreciated. Constructive critism welcome. If you wish to flame, thank you for making my day worse. **

**xoxo,**

**laffytaffy.**

**P.S. If you haven't already realized, Ginny has described her situation as a 'mistake'. She'll get over it, don't worry.**

**P.P.S. I stole the beginning scene from 'A Walk to Remember'. Sorry, i just couldnt resist.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Unsurprisingly, Ginny was to be found sitting on her bed, her face a sick, pale white. An open duffel bag lay beside her, alongside a pile of clothes. Hermione glanced into the bag to find a couple of piles of shirts, socks, jeans, and other odds and ends. She sat next to Ginny and put a comforting arm around her. There was a period of silence that was intervened by Ginny giving a sniff now and then, although her eyes remained dry.

"You're not really going to leave?", asked Hermione.

"What am I supposed to do? Even I sometimes regret the words that come out of my mouth. I was the one who got myself into it, and now I have to get myself out."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I have nowhere to go, 'Mione."

"Then stay. You know your mother won't really kick you out."

Ginny turned to give Hermione a semi-smile. She pondered this thought for a moment, before finally deciding it was a good idea.

"I'll stay, then, unless she really tells me to leave."

The day after this conclusion, however, Hermione's words proved to be true. Mrs. Weasley, indeed, did not tell Ginny to get out, but instead treated her like Harry or Hermione. There was a stiff politeness in her words, and no motherly affection at all. Instead, she tended to Harry. This made Ginny's blood go cold, as she saw her mother fussing with Harry and doing things that she used to do with her. She tried her best to ignore it, and instead, focused her mind on her own bad situation.

She had given up pestering Malfoy about resbonsibilities, since she knew he wouldn't care otherwise. Instead, she sent him Howlers demanding that at least he sould _pay_ for the consultations with Healers and check-ups. He obliged, but only to stop his parents questioning him. He sent bi-monthly pouches of Galleons, and Ginny managed to pay off expensive appointments to the hospital, and to also reserve a room at St. Mungo's two weeks before she was due. Lately, she had taken to buying clothes for her unborn child, and Hermione often accompanied her. She had yet to know of the gender, but she bought general things, attire that could be worn on boy or girl, and she was also saving money to buy her own flat. She knew that she had already worn out her welcome to her home, as odd as that may sound. Her mother had never been this mad before, even when Percy decided that the Ministry was before family.

Weeks flew by with the same schedule of tension, and Ginny had finally saved up enough of the money Malfoy sent her to have a few months' rent to a small flat and purchase some furniture. Another week passed and Ginny was ready to move in. She had just figured out how untidy her bedroom was as she packed up her essential things and a few that would be as memoirs. Around her neck she wore a locket that opened up to reveal a picture of her family, on the other side, Harry and Hermione. She pointed her wand at the boxes on her bedroom floor and they Disappeared to her flat. Then she picked up her duffel bag filled with the very same clothes a few weeks ago when she wanted to move out. She climbed down the twisting stairway and looked around her at every crack, every worn out piece of wood on the walls and floor. She wondered when she would ever come back again, _if_ she would ever come back again.

She reached the end of the stairs and walked through the kitchen, where her mother was cooking dinner. Mrs. Weasley took one glance at her and said,

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm moving out.", replied Ginny in the same tone as Mrs. Weasley, polite.

"Where to?", her mother asked with no difference in her voice.

"A small flat near Diagon Alley."

"Oh I see.", was all her mother said before resuming her cooking. Ginny gave a sort of half-gape at her mother before quickly regaining her composure and cool, polite tone. This action did not go unnoticed.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. You're free to come by and visit. Hermione knows where it is."

"Mmm.", said Mrs. Weasley, still stirring the pot of soup. Ginny lingered in the doorway for another minute, but when Mrs. Weasley did not do anything else except for to begin peeling the potatoes, she walked out of the house and Dissapparated.

No sooner had she gone, Mrs. Weasley dashed up the stairs to find that Ginny's room was, indeed, empty except for a poster of the single women Quidditch team and the Weird Sisters hanging side by side. Mrs. Weasley gave a sigh and left, but not before giving a last look at her daughter's room before shutting the door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny set down her duffel bag onto the wooden floor and looked around at her new apartment. It was small, yes, but for a single person to live in, it was enough. Then she heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened the door. It was Hermione, and lingering behind her, Harry and Ron.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the two men, but let them in. Hermione gave her a they-insisted-to-come look and shrugged.

"Er-- nice place, Ginny.", said Harry.

"Thanks.", she said stiffly. They had barely talked since the day that the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione busted in on Draco and Ginny. Speaking of Draco, she had barely heard of him anymore. Other than the pouches of Galleons he sent, they had made no further contact.

Hermione sat on the shabby sofa and peered at the threesome, awaiting any further actions. When there was none, she cleared her throat and noisily rummaged through her handbag. This simple noise made Harry and Ron jump.

"Ginny...", Harry began, clearing his throat. "I-- why did you--?"

"Leave him for Malfoy.", supplied Ron. Harry glanced at him, before returning his gaze to Ginny. Ginny decided that she did have some explaining to do, since it was unfair to how she was treating Harry.

"It-- I meant for it to be only one night... I didn't expect to be pregnant."

"So you are pregnant!"

"No, Ron.", Ginny said sarcastically.

"But you knew you were going to cheat on me, then.", said Harry quickly.

"I didn't know. I needed some space and I decided to go out and have a drink. I didn't plan on Malfoy to be there as well. Things sort of snowballed from there."

"Really? Is that right?", asked Harry, his voice going cold. Ginny never learned how to control that temper of his.

"Just about.", she said carefully.

"Do you _know_ how worried I was?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Then why, Gin?"

"I told you, I needed space."

"But I'm your _boyfriend_."

"An annoying one. Harry, you need to understand, a girl needs her space."

"I _cared_ for you."

"If you did, then you would understand how I was feeling, how I _am_ feeling!"

"So you decided to forget about it by having sex with Malfoy? Wasn't I enough?"

"Harry, you're too-- gentle. Most girl's problem would be their boyfriend didn't know their limits, but you-- I don't even need to have a limit, you're so-- so--", Ginny failed to describe him. "I won't die, Harry, if you'd be a little rougher."

"Would you have enjoyed me more if I was Malfoy?"

"It's not like that Harry..."

"Then how, Ginny? Can you tell me, because I just don't know anymore.", Harry sounded exasperated.

"Maybe it was just the bad timing of this situation?", Ginny offered.

"Or maybe we were just never meant to be.", he said quietly. Then he left the flat. Ron gaped at the door and lingered for a few more minutes before following Harry. Hermione looked from Ginny to the door, Ginny, door. Then she settled on Ginny, who looked very vulnerable at this moment.

"How could this be?", said Ginny, sitting down next to Hermione. "How could I suddenly end up pregnant with Malfoy's kid?"

"It's as much as your baby as Malfoy's, Gin.", replied Hermione softly. "And it wasn't your fault. You were under a lot of stress."

"That's just it, Hermione. I was under stress, but I _wasn't_ drunk... I knew what was happening the whole time."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Herms. I felt kind of... like I needed revenge on Harry or something. I felt so bad that Harry loved me, but I just couldn't return it."

"Do you love Malfoy?"

"I-- I don't know. What is love, Hermione? Is it when you feel those butterflies in your stomach? Is it when you can't wait to see the person you love again? Is it when you woud do anything, anywhere, anytime for that someone?"

"That's only half of it. It doesn't work if the other person doesn't feel the same same.", replied Hermione.

"What if I'm that other person? It's just not fair... I want to love Harry again, that special feeling I got when I saw him, the flutter of my heart every time his eyes sparkled when I started Hogwarts... where did the feeling go? How come I want to get away from Harry when I see him, and suddenly I notice all his flaws?"

"I think you do love him, Ginny. But this time, you love him like you love Ron. As a brother."

"What if I don't want that?"

"You don't always get what you want in life."

"So what should I do?"

"Turn your lemons into lemonade?"

"What lemons?", asked Ginny, giggling at the funny phrase.

"It's a Muggle phrase. It means to turn things around, make your bad situation good."

"And I'll only be able to start doing that with Malfoy."

"How do you mean?"

"I need to get things straight with him. Then I have some explaining to do with Harry. And the rest of my family."

"Yeah, I think you should start with Malfoy. Are you still mad at him?"

"I've never been mad at him. I've been frustrated, irritated, but never mad."

"Good luck, then. You'll need it. And exactly how are you going to do this?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny stood outside the gated mansion of the Malfoys, not knowing what she was going to say. She pressed the doorbell and a House elf appeared in front of her.

"Yes, Miss? Can I help Miss?", it squeaked.

"Yeah, can I get in? I need to speak with Draco."

"Master Draco is busy, Miss, is it urgent?"

"Yes."

"Please wait, Miss, while I ask Master Draco."

"Okay."

The House elf disappeared, but then reappeared a minute later with Draco. He took one look at her and gestured for her to follow him.

"Don't tell mother and father.", Draco warned the House elf. It nodded, then Disappeared again. Ginny followed Draco to the back of the house where she saw a penthouse there.

"Don't you live with your parents?"

"No. This was they farthest they allowed me to get away.", he said shortly. He led her into the penthouse and Ginny was in awe. It was so much bigger inside then it looked from the outside.

"Nice place...", she said.

Malfoy was not to be distracted.

"Why did you come?"

**A/N Okay, I'm going to end it here. I'm sorry that this took me so long to write, but I have a lot going on in my life right now... **_**alot**_**! I'm in the most horrible situation but hopefully I'll get out of it in the near future... **

**xoxo,**

**laffytaffy**

**P.S. No, I didn't do anything that broke the law or anything illegal ;) Ever been in a situation where it's you, your best friend, and **_**him**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just asking, can anyone explain to me the process of getting pregnant? Oh no wait, that came out wrong. **_**Can anyone explain to me the process you go through while you're pregnant? **_**As in, how many times do you go to get a check-up? How long does it take for your belly to start getting bigger? Etcetera, etcetera. Much thanks! I haven't been pregnant before, as you can see, so I don't have much experience in this area.**

**Chapter Seven**

Ginny fidgeted for a while, racking her brains. For some odd reason, she couldn't bring herself to look Draco in the eye. Finally, after a few seconds of quietness, she pulled herself together.

"We need to discuss my pregnancy.", she finally stated.

"We do? I thought we already had a plan."

"Did we?"

"I give you the money. You leave me alone.", said Draco, but as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew that it sounded wrong and different than he had intended them to.

"Is that what you think?", asked Ginny, her voice quavering a bit. "That the only thing you need to do is _pay_?"

"No, of course not. I mean to say that-- that, Ginny, let me explain. You got pregnant, and I know it's my responsibility, but it was _one night_!"

"Stop saying that! I _know_ it was one night, but repeating that doesn't alter what happened already! So now, I'm trying to get you off your butt to actually do something about it and think about the future. Do you _realize_ that you're going to be a father?"

"Of course I do.", Draco lied. He had actually never thought of himself as the father of anyone. After seeing how reckless his own father was, he didn't think he would end up having much potential in being one himself. Then suddenly, it hit him. This was his oppurtunity to show his father and the world that Draco could not be judged of his parents' mistakes.

"Well, now I do.", Draco amended himself. Ginny looked almost satisfied. A bit of the old Slytherin Malfoy tugged at the back of his brain, and Draco was suddenly aware of how hot Ginny looked when she was smirking at him like that. What he wouldn't do to take her right now-- But no. Draco had to stop. He had to bury his Slytherin-ness and be a responsible man. Right? Right. Wrong. Draco's brain reeled as it fought itself. One side was the Slytherin Draco, who was struggling against the 'responsible' one. His thoughts raced back and forth, as each of his personalities tried to outdo the other. Ginny, responsibilites, Ginny, responsibilities. Draco did the best he could to ignore it, and he even tried to apply Occlumency, but it didn't work since it was his own mind trying to take control.

"So what are you going to do now?", Ginny asked.

"Move in with me."

"What?"

"You can't possibly live where you are now."

"But you haven't even seen it yet!"

"I can guess that from what you saved up. your flat isn't that much of a home."

Ginny didn't say anything. She couldn't. He was right.

"What about your parents?"

"Do my parents live here?", asked Draco sarcastically.

"No..."

"Alright, then. I'll come by later to your apartment and I hope you have already packed everything up."

"But I just moved in... I haven't even spent a night there yet."

"And now you don't have to."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Ginny finally nodded.

"I don't have much to pack up, things are pretty much still in boxes right now..."

"Then let's go."

"Now?"

"Now."

There was another silence, as Ginny searched Draco's face for any signs of joke. There was none. Draco grinned and said,

"Lead the way."

**A/N -sigh- sorry for the suprememly short chapter... don't worry I haven't abandoned the story, I just need to... iono... get some stuff cleared up D There's this huge test tomorrow that determines like 75 of my grade, maybe even more... -sigh- School is stressing me out right now... **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the disappearance. The internet's been getting on my nerves lately.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Eight**

Ginny couldn't help but stare in awe at the huge guest bedroom Draco had provided for her. Her small bedroom at the Burrow-- no that couldn't compare. Her whole, new _apartment_--there we go-- looked like a cardboard box in contrast to this. She circled the room a few times, unable to believe it-- not that this was the first time she'd been here. Amazingly enough, it had been a week already, and Ginny was just starting to get used to the idea of living with Draco.

A week. A week with no interruptions, no bad disasters. Draco had checked in with her assigned Healer to discuss the health of Ginny and the baby, and after the assurance of everything being fine, had finally relaxed. He, too, seemed to be starting to grow more comfortable with another person in the house.

Ginny had been wearing long sleeved shirts and long legged pants to sleep at night for the past five nights, since her trust for Malfoy was still unstable and years of schooling with him-- well, her instincts told her better. When Draco had first seen her chosen attire, he had merely smirked and said nothing. Today, however, was different. It was unusally hot today, and Ginny could simply not stand it.

She stood in front of the full length mirror in her room, observing her outfit. Turtleneck and tights clung to her body, beads of moisture forming and rapidly increasing as another blast of heat hit Ginny. Another minute and she'd be baking. Making a quick decision, she slipped out of the stifling clothes and breathed a sigh of relief when a light, rare breeze from the open window hit her heated back.

She contemplated the idea of just walking around in her underwear just out of amusement, but decided against it. She slipped on her short shorts that she hadn't worn since last summer. Suprisingly they still fit; She adjusted the elastic as to not squeeze her stomach, then giving it a pat. Pulling on a white tank, she walked out of the room, feeling the tug of hunger at her stomach. As each day passed, the side effects associated with pregnancy affected her more and more. She ate more often, and sometimes would wake in the middle of the night with the oddest cravings... like chocolate rasberry icecream, for instance..

**Draco POV**

After a shower, I walked into my room, pulling on a pair of jeans and a gray tee-shirt. Even that was too much for me to wear in this heat, but since there was a woman in this house, I always had to be _decent_. Any other day, I'd just walk around shirtless.

Today, suprisingly, my schedule was fairly blank. It was rare days like these that I usually called up Blaise to have a drink and catch up, but today I was unsure. Was I allowed to leave Ginny here by herself? What if something happened to her?

Whoa. Since when did I start to care about the redhead? I shook my head at myself and walked out, then stopped. The familiar, natural scent of her body wafted through the hallway, and I could tell she had just walked past my door. I turned left and sure enough, she was headed towards the kitchen.

I grinned. It had been a hectic week. She would demand I order all these crazy foods for her, at the most random and unexpected time, always pulling the baby excuse on me. Sad to say, it worked every time though. I had house elves conjured up with a _crack_ to come and fulfill and satisfy her cravings.

Then I did a double-take. Literally.

Another thing this week was that she had taken to wear clothes that covered up her entire body. I didn't take much notice to it. It never occured to me that Ginny Weasley had worn anything else. I thought it was an outfit she wore all the time. Now, I realized, it was because of me. However, _today_... she was something else. Her long, tan legs were revealed, the thick, long sweat pants gone to be replaced by _very_ short baby blue shorts. Her thin white tank made no effort to cover her cleavage, and with her thick, dark red hair in a ponytail, revealing her neck, anyone could conclude that she was showing too much skin.

I had no problem with it though. I allowed myself another grin, before pulling on my mask of innocent politeness.

"Anything to eat today?", I called to her, smirking as she jumped. Clearly I had caught her off-guard. She must not have realized I was there.

**Ginny/Regular POV**

Ginny headed down the hallway and towards the kitchen, when she noticed an open door to the left of her. She peeked in, curiosity engulfing her. Her jaw dropped. It was a shirtless Malfoy, rummaging through his closet for a shirt. Her eyes traveled down his toned muscles, and she couldn't help but stare. The last time she had seen him bare-chested... well, she hadn't really been into details that night. But today, with the sun hitting every curve of a muscle--

Draco found a shirt, and pulled it on. Ginny's heart almost ached at the sight of his muscles and abs being hidden by that thin, gray fabric. Coming to her senses, she brushed away her childish impulse of swooping into the room and claiming Draco for her own, she continued to her original mission: food. Her feet continued to shuffle toward her goal, hoping that he hadn't noticed her there. She cringed and nearly screamed with shock.

"Anything to eat today?", he said in an innocent, polite tone. Had he really seen her? Oh, crap!

"Umm, yes, actually. But I can manage." She turned around to give him the I'm-okay smile, expecting to see him halfway down the hallway, still at his room door. Instead, she was face to face with him. She felt his cool breath breeze past her face, and closed her eyes for a brief moment, then opened them again. His silver eyes bore down into hers, and she tried to hold his gaze, but the old, shy Ginny returned and she dropped her head. His hand reached to cup her chin and pull her head back up so he could look her in the eye. His other hand extended a finger to trail down her warm face. She shivered slightly at the contact.

"You sure?", he whispered at her. She couldn't help but notice the huskiness in his voice. What was wrong with him?

"Yes. Very." She tried to step back, but her feet wouldn't move, her eyes couldn't break the connection to his.

"Alright.", he dropped his hand, and Ginny stood there for a second too long, before turning around again. He grabbed her hand, and Ginny could feel her back grazing his chest. He was much too close.

"By the way, you look really pretty today." he breathed, his breath blowing gently across the skin of her neck.

Ginny fidgeted. "Umm.. thanks." Her first year actions came back to her now, as she blushed when she realized just exactly how _close_ he was to her. She eased away from him, trying to steady the beating of her heart. She managed to even her breathing, as his face splashed across her mind, making her heart flutter. This feeling was familiar, no doubt. The last time she had to steady her pulse was back in first year, when she caught her first glimpse of Harry. But no, this could not be. This was Draco Malfoy. The way she had felt about Harry-- how could she share that same feeling for Draco?

Suddenly she winced, as she realized her past tense. The way she _had_ felt about Harry. It really was over, even if she had been the one to end it.

**Draco POV**

Draco stood there, watching her walk away, his hand still poised where she had let go. He really hadn't meant to come in contact with her. He hadn't so much as brushed her shoulder since that night, when so many things had changed. Now, he had held her, she was in his arms, and she was gone. Well technically, she was a few feet away in the kitchen, but still... Suddenly he craved more. He realized how much he adored the feeling of her skin against his.

He tried to remember a time he had ever felt like this... feelings? For Weasley? If anyone had told him that two weeks ago, he would have laughed in their face and told them to fuck off. But now... this was certainly going to make things interesting...

**A/N: Okay, I have my plot figured out. I finally got it straight. Surely, Draco doesn't mind a little competition? -wink- Sorry for the long wait. I apologize, but I was in a huge writer's block... I still am, actually. Please review, that would really help lift my spirits and motivate me. Thanks!**

**xoxo,**

**laffytaffy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

After her brief contact with Draco, Ginny was officially confused, and lost at what to do. She had too much pride to admit she had actually _enjoyed_ it, but yet she knew she couldn't lie to herself. It was just a couple days later that Ginny was sitting on her bed, sweltering from the heat that had not yet died down. She was contemplating on whether or not to inform Hermione of her mixed heart, or to just keep it to herself.

A knock on her door, however, made her decision for her. A house elf appeared in the doorway.

"Miss has a visitor.", it squeaked, tugging at the hem of the ragged pillowcase it wore. Ginny was curious. Who could it be? Of course, she should have known.

"Ginny!"

"Hey, Hermione.", said Ginny, trying to stay casual before she brought up her specific topic. Hermione's mind, however, seemed to be on other things.

"Listen, Gin, I've got to tell you something.", she seemed really distracted. "Well... Harry _is_ my friend right?"

Ginny stopped with her own train of thought, as her curiosity grew. Where was Hermione going with this?

"Yeah..."

"So... I can't just stand around and watch him mope."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So... I sort of set-up-a-date-with-him-for-you-tonight.", she blurted.

"Pardon?"

"I set up a date with him for you tonight.", Hermione repeated, wincing.

Ginny paused. Then,

"Fine."

"Huh?", Hermione said, surprised. She had expected a different reaction than this.

"I guess I owe it to him, I've been pretty unfair to him. One dinner won't hurt, would it?", said Ginny, but secretly, she was trying to convince herself with that same sentence she directed at Hermione. She glanced at her friend, and then secretly tucked away her words she had prepared back into her heart. Hermione could know another time.

"Alright. Umm, would you mind coming by to the Burrow? I don't think he'll be too pleased to come here."

"Of course."

"Okay...", Hermione seemed rather reluctant to leave, but Ginny dismissed this. "He'll be waiting at around seven."

"Of course.", Ginny repeated.

Hermione got up and stepped out of the room. Not a few seconds later, she was back and resumed her position on the bed.

"Tell me, Ginny, what's on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"You seemed distracted."

"_You_, too."

"Well, that's 'cause I'mworried about you. Usually, you would have a bigger reaction to this?"

"I just feel that Harry deserves a better explanation."

"Did something happen between you and Malfoy?"

"What?", Ginny was caught off-guard by Hermione's abruptness. She certainly was taking any crap excuses to avoid the subject.

"You heard me."

"It was nothing.", Ginny insisted, turning a bit pink.

"Uh huh.", Hermione said, nodding at her the way you would nod to an idiot.

"Alright! I was going to tell you anyways."

"What is it?"

"It wasn't anything at all, really...", Ginny stalled, trying to put into words what she was going to say next.

Ginny told her about the ten seconds. The feeling she had gotten. The way he made her feel like a little girl again.

"I see.", Hermione said. "Oh, Ginny this is terrible! And I set you up with Harry, too. He's practically expecting you to go back to him."

"_What?_"

"Forget it. Well, do you still want to go then?"

"Of course! I have to clarify with Harry."

--

It was a little after six, and Ginny busily prepared herself for the dinner. She had to make sure her attire wasn't too casual, but wasn't too festive, and it also had to be comfortable for her stomach as well. As Ginny paced around her room, Draco showed up at her door.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes, actually. I'm going to meet Harry."

"What? Why?", Draco blurted before he could stop himself.

"I have to clear things up with him. He's still my friend."

"Oh." Then, "Do you need a ride?"

"I can Apparate quite easily, thanks. And Harry and Ron will be non-too pleased to see _you_."

"Alright, then. Be careful, though."

Ginny eyed him suspiciously for the unexpected act of concern.

"You're _pregnant_, you know? I don't want anything bad to happen."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll just go.", Draco left the room, smacking himself in the head when he was out of eyesight.

--

At exactly seven on the dot, Ginny met up with Harry in front of the Burrow, where he Apparated with her to a small, secluded space in Diagon Alley. A fine restaurant was hidden there, and even the most important people couldn't get in without a reservation. Being the Boy Who Lived certainly helped a lot.

"Table for two, sir?", asked their waiter. "Menus? Anything to drink, sir?"

"Two Butterbeers, please.", said Harry politely, as the two were handed their menus.

"Back in a minute.", and the waiter whizzed off.

"So... what'll you have?", Harry asked, shooting Ginny a glance.

"Fettuccine Alfredo and your attention, please.", Ginny replied. Harry looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I want you to know, Harry, that I'm currently living with Draco."

There was a pause, as Harry took in this information and his face went pale, and slowly darkened to red.

"You _what_?!"

"I live with Draco."

"In-- In seperate rooms, right?", he asked feebly.

"Of course!", Ginny snapped.

"Oh, Thank Lord.", Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and then continued. "Why, though?"

"My new flat, apparently, wasn't enough for my baby to grow up in.", Ginny said stiffly.

"I see.", was all Harry said. "Continue."

"I need you to move on, Harry. We are friends. I cannot have you moping around, or so Hermione says."

"I love you, Ginny! It took me five years to realize that, and now that I have, you don't love _me_ anymore!"

"Oh, but I do care for you. Just not the way it's supposed to be."

"Why?"

"Just because... it's not you, you're perfect, but it's just me. I can't feel what I felt before. I wish I could be the old Ginny, just for you. But I can't. And I want you to know that there's nothing you can do about."

"But I _can_! I've been fighting my whole life, fighting for what I want. I always knew I got you too easily. Is there another man, Ginny? Because if there is, I don't care! I'll fight for you, to make you realize I'm the one for you."

"Oh, Harry, no. It's not like that... not at all."

"I love you Ginerva Weasley. And sooner or later, you'll love me again, too. I promise.", and then he kissed the top of her forehead as Ginny slumped in her chair, her heart at the bottom of her stomach. This was going all wrong.

--

**A/N: blah, you know as every chapter progesses, the reviews I get become shortened. Please review! If this story is becoming bad, please let me know, and I'll try my hardest to make it better for you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Ginny somehow managed to endure the whole dinner, with Harry chattering about his work and some other things, not that she was paying attention. She just had to occasionally nod her head and murmur her agreement. But Ginny was elsewhere, she was thinking back on how Harry could get the idea that Ginny was giving him another chance. She had meant to end it, to tie up all the lose ends with her and Harry's relationship, but instead, she had created more problems.

--

Ginny opened up the front door of Draco's house, and stepped in. The house was dark, but there was a light on at the end of the hallway: her room. Had she left it on? No, she hadn't even turned on her light earlier. So who could be in there? It was kind of obvious, but all the same, what would Draco be doing in her room?

She made her way down the hallway and opened her room door wider. Draco was sitting in her rocking chair, flipping through her diary.

"What the hell?" Ginny said. Draco's head snapped up, and he gently put the diary down, before looking back up at her, smirking.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked casually.

"What were you thinking? That's my personal stuff...!" Ginny continued, ignoring his question.

"Well, Ginny, curiosity causes the impulse to do many things...", Draco trailed off.

"You had no right to read that!"

"Well, you just left it on the desk, open." he replied.

Ginny blanked. Then she remembered that she had been writing in it before she left, desribing to her book how she felt about Draco, and what she was planning to do with Harry. Usually, her diary wouldn't open for anyone but her, but... Had she been so careless? She had been in such a rush when Draco came into the room, she probably made a careless mistake.

Draco grinned, as the realization dawned upon Ginny. Then he took the thin black book again and began reading.

"'_...when his hand touched me, it was as if electricity shot through my body...'_", he smirked. "'_...tonight, though, I plan on ending things with Harry. Although I already ended our relationship, Hermione tells me Harry hasn't been able to let go. I have to clarify with him that I have no intention of ever loving him as more than a brother ever again. I hope it goes well. Keep your fingers crossed, diary.'_"

Ginny gaped at him.

"Don't you realize diaries' don't have fingers?", Draco said. Then he dropped the book back down again and stepped towards her. Ginny instinctively backed away. "Don't be scared, I don't bite."

She gulped. Her brain seemed frozen right now, she didn't know what to do. Draco stepped closer, and put his lips next to her ear, whispering, "You look beautiful tonight."

Ginny tried to squirm away, but her feet were planted firmly onto the floor, and wouldn't budge.

"It's alright, I know all about what's going on in your heart... Silly, isn't it, to trust everything into a book?", he chuckled lightly, his lips centimeters away from her neck, his warm breath blowing gently across her skin. He was positioned in front of her, his head bent down near just under her ear. His soft, cool lips pressed gently across her neck, and Ginny closed her eyes at how amazingly good it felt. All the anger built up inside of her from Harry drained away, as Draco trailed kisses up and down her neck, each time his lips just barely brushing against her skin. Ginny bent her head down just as Draco pulled his up: their lips crashed in the middle. Ginny gave a slight sigh, the last time his lips were against hers seemed oh so very long ago, she forgot the feel of it.

He worked his mouth against hers, smirking slightly, as Ginny tried to control herself from responding back. It all felt too good, but yet she knew it was so wrong. His hands went through her hair, caressing her silky locks.

_I'm single now, aren't I?_, Ginny thought to herself. _I shouldn't have to care anymore..._ But yet it was so much easier to think it, because she thought of all the people she had hurt the last time... All the disappointment. _But I'm already pregnant. I have nothing to worry about, do I?_ Her mind fought against each other, as Draco pressed himself closer to her, grinding hips into hers. Ginny let out a moan before she could help herself.

_Damn, I suck at this self-control crap._,she thought. But when Draco slid tongue between her lips, Ginny gave in. She knew she couldn't hold up her guard for long. She kissed him back, for all it was worth. She molded her body into his, and it was amazing how well they fit, as if they were two perfect pieces from a puzzle. Maybe they weren't so different after all. Their tongues battled for a while, each trying to gain dominance, as Draco's hand crept under Ginny's shirt and traced her bellybutton, before sliding across her smooth skin to unclasp her bra. His other hand disentangled from her hair and slipped each bra strap off her shoulder slowly, before it dropped to the floor.

Ginny shivered, as she imagined her mother's angry and disappointed face. She shook the image away, what good what it do her now? She tugged at the hem of his shirt, and they parted long enough for Draco to raise his arms and for Ginny to slip it off. She traced his muscles, and Draco caught her hands in his, smiling down on her. Ginny raised her lips to his, and they resumed their snogging session. Ginny felt the buttons on her shirt being undone, one by one. Soon, her shirt opened to reveal her full breasts.

Draco groaned, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh, as he grabbed her waist and backed her up against a wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and felt the slight tightening between his legs. She smirked at him, as he pressed himself tighter against her body. Ginny could feel the ache between her legs, as her wetness grew. Draco kissed her lightly on the lips, before reaching in between them and unbuttoning Ginny's pants, sliding them just slightly lower, revealing more of her silky flesh.

He set her down, and pulled her pants down all the way. Ginny stepped out of them, and stood nearly naked, with only her underwear saving her from complete nudity. Draco kissed the tip of each of her breasts as Ginny slid his belt out from around his jeans, then unbuttoning and unzippering them. He stepped out of his jeans, and only his boxers remained. He pressed her against the wall once more, and began to kiss her again, this time more passionately as the last. Ginny raised one leg, rubbing herself against him, causing even more friction. He ground against her, and Ginny moaned, making him smile.

"Ginny...", he whispered huskily into her ear. She smiled into his neck, as he began to slide down her underwear almost at the same time she tugged down his boxers.

Not too long after, they both stood fully naked, and Ginny traced her cold fingers down his erect member, making him bore his intense eyes into hers.

Ginny smiled her answer. That was enough for Draco.

This was a nice end to a horrible night.

--

**A/N: Please remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So yeah, the last chapter's ending wasn't what I originally planned out, but I was sitting there thinking, a Slytherin stuck in a house with a Gryffindor, no one there, and stretches of time. It's not like they can really keep on avoiding each other ? ;) **

**Chapter Eleven**

Sunlight poured in through the open window, as Ginny slowly opened her eyes.

"Bleurgh.", she mumbled. Her mouth was dry and she slowly got up groggily, running a hand through her tangled hair. She threw out her arms in a stretch, and stopped mid-yawn as she made contact with another arm... She whipped around to see a Draco Malfoy sleeping peacefully beside her. She did a double-take. Then she peeked under the bedcovers, before dropping them again. She flopped facedown back onto the bed.

"Ugh!", she groaned into the pillow. Sure, she had a vague idea of what happened last night, but she had thought it a dream. She grinned a little as the memories flooded her, before catching herself and stumbled out of bed.

The doorbell rang. Draco jerked up as the rings echoed throughout the house.

"What the hell?", he mumbled.

"Good morning, sunshine.", Ginny called to him from across the room, her voice neither cheerful or sarcastic. She was searching through the piles of clothes to find hers.

"Yeah... morning...", Draco murmured. He found his boxers and slipped them on, and then pulling on a thin, white tee-shirt. Ginny found her undergarments and a large navy blue tee, putting it on to find she might as well call it a nightgown. Then the two trooped silently to the front door, not saying a word as their minds were still a little bit slow from the events of last night and the fact they just woke up.

"Who would come this early?", Draco asked, more to himself than to Ginny.

"How should I know?", Ginny replied anyways. She swung open the door to reveal a Harry Potter.

"What the hell?", Draco said for the second time that day.

"Good morning, Ginny.", Harry said cheerfully, throwing Draco a dirty look. He was dressed in ironed black slacks and a crisp white shirt, which looked over-dressed compared to Draco and Ginny's attire. "Here, these are for you, Ginny." He handed over a bouquet of flowers, giving her a smile.

"Er... thanks?", Ginny took the flowers and plopped them into an empty vase on the table beside the door.

There was an awkward silence as the threesome stood there, staring at each other.

"How's the baby?", Harry offered.

"Umm... fine.", Ginny replied, still confused and trying to figure out why Harry was here, the morning after she had just supposedly tied up all the loose strings with him.

"I'll just go and make some breakfast.", Draco said, for once eager to get away from Harry.

"Mind if I join?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Umm.. sure, come on.", Ginny was hoping against hope that this wasn't Harry's idea of fighting for her.

At the kitchen. Ginny automatically went up to help Draco as he prepared the food, more out of habit then generosity. Harry sat at the table, unsure of what to do, but unwillingly to admit it. He just looked around the room.

Finally, the food was served and Ginny and Draco just dug in, already used to each other's company. Harry took small bites, still feeling uncomfortable.

"So, Ginny...", Harry said, placing his hand on hers. Ginny flinched, and Draco felt irritated at Harry's action, having no idea why. She pulled her hand out of his, causing Harry's hand to drop down to her lap. Draco reddened.

"Harry, stop.", Ginny said, pushing his hand off.

"Why? You never minded before.", he murmured. Ginny shivered, for once in her life she didn't know what he was planning to do, and she was afraid. Her hand unconsciously rested on her stomach; she did this a lot when she was nervous.

"That was before.", Ginny managed to get out. Her tongue seemed stuck as she looked at Harry. This time, she really looked at Harry, and she could see how much he had changed. He seemed driven almost to do anything for her, and Ginny's heart ached that she couldn't help him; he was still her friend. Still, she couldn't let herself fall into a false relationship with him.

Draco cleared his throat and began to clear up the dishes, Ginny springing up to help.

"Ginny.", Harry said, and she looked up from where she was picking up a plate. She gently put it back down. "A word, please?"

She looked at Draco, who's back was turned toward them. Then she nodded. Harry led her to the main hallway which led to the front door, where they stood face to face.

"Don't live with Draco, please, Ginny. It makes me uncomfortable. Who knows what could happen here? He's not a good person, and I don't trust you by yourself with him.", Harry blurted.

"You don't trust me? Hahaha, Harry." Ginny replied, sarcasm dripping from her forced laugh. "I think this is a fine place to live!"

"Look what he's got you wearing!"

"I chose to wear this by my own accord.", Ginny shot back.

"Draco is a Slytherin. He's evil! His father is a Death Eater!"

"His father is evil, and we are not in school anymore. You haven't even gotten to know him yet, Harry.", Ginny had no idea why she was defending Draco.

"It's not like you know anything about him. The only thing you know is how good he feels inside you!", Harry sneered.

Ginny gaped at him. Harry's sneer did not falter, and disbelief engulfed Ginny. Who the hell was this man?

"I don't stay with Draco for the _sex_ Harry! How dare you say that! I thought you would understand! I thought you knew me!", Ginny replied angrily.

"I used to think that, too.", Harry replied quietly, his face cold.

"Well, in that case, I'd choose Draco over you anyday! He'd make one hell of a better father than you would, seeing as you don't even have faith in me!"

"I did! And what did you end up doing? Sleeping with another man while you were still in a relationship with me!?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Harry. It just did, and right now I'm trying to make the best of it!"

"My ass! If you really were, you wouldn't have had to keep Draco in the solution!"

"Draco's the father!", she screeched back.

"Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, Gin.", and with that Harry stepped out of the house and closed the door in her face.

Ginny turned around and nearly ran back to the kitchen, except Draco was at the other end of the hallway. He had heard the whole argument. Ginny crashed into him and fell into his arms. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I was almost happy! I was almost fine again! And that bastard showed up and he just ruined everything!", she cried out. "I tried to work things out with him! And now he's just a pushy, obsessive ex, and he's coming back tomorrow!"

"Thanks.", Draco said softly. That caught her off-guard.

"For what?"

"Defending me. I thought that you would have hated me for getting you knocked up."

"If there's one thing I know, it's you can't change the past.", she replied. "Your welcome.", she added.

Draco slid his arm around her, holding her to him as Ginny tried to make sense of all the emotions running through her heart. There was anger, of course. Hurt flashed through her as Harry's face appeared in her mind, cold and his lips curled in a cold sneer. There was the pain, dealing with her pregnancy, and then... happiness. The joyful peace of sunny days spent with Draco. She simply couldn't bear it all. There was two much different things for her to comprehend. Her body was gradually changing as her baby grew inside of her, both physically and mentally. Her emotions were on overload. The slightest things made her crack.

"Oh, and he's coming back tomorrow.", she whispered to Draco.

"Would you like me to send him away tomorrow?"

"No, it's alright. I'll deal with him."

--

The next morning, there was a knock on the front door, a hesitant knock. Ginny opened it to find Harry and a huge bouquet.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny!", Harry said before she could speak. "It was so stupid of me, yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you! I wasn't thinking!"

Ginny let him rant on for a bit before she stopped him.

"Please, let us be friends again?", Harry said lamely.

"Acquaintances.", she compromised. Even though Harry had hurt her so, she couldn't imagine a life without him. He was still her close friend in the long run.

And that's how each day wore on. Harry James Potter showed up on Draco Malfoy's doorstep, leaving dozens of roses and other types of flowers for Ginny. Draco said nothing, as did Ginny. There seemed to be no more she could do for Harry, but secretly, she knew Harry was going to try to make another move, and soon.

However, she had other things to worry about. Although Draco and Ginny were getting along fine, and Ginny and Ron were getting there, with much help from Hermione, Ginny still had to figure a way to approach her mother. Hermione suggested a baby shower during a day when she had stopped by to check in on Ginny and Ginny had asked for Hermione's opinion.

"I'm sure I can get Molly to come.", Hermione said, sipping her tea.

"Could you? It feels really weird for her to be this mad. Fred and George haven't even managed to come this close." Ginny said. "Oh dear, Fred and George haven't got a clue what's going on."

"That's what you think. Molly has already told them the great news. I've spoken to them just last week to confirm Molly's word, and they're fine with it.", Hermione smiled. "Ginny, trust me, things will work out in the end."

"I hope so." Ginny agreed.

**A/N: Yes, sorry for the randomness of this chapter and Ginny with her mood swings. The Harry and Ginny argument was the hardest part to write. I've rewritten it a few times, but I still don't think I've got it quiet right... I hope you understand that I'm trying to point out that Harry really can't cope with Ginny's pregnancy, but you'll find out in the next chapter why. I've got a surprise planned out for you guys. And as for Mrs. Weasley, I'm working that part of the story out. Can't wait to write down the surprise for you guys! **

**Remember to REVIEW! I need feedback to know if I'm doing okay with this story or not. I'm open to any suggestions. Toodles! ;)**

**xoxo,**

**laffytaffy**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello there! As you've noticed, in the last chapter I put Fred and George have no idea what's going on. I simply meant they didn't realize Ginny is living with Draco. ;) Sorry for any misunderstandings/confusion. Also, I've just went back and reread the last chapter, and I've noticed some grammar mistakes. Sorry about that. I'll make sure to triple-check this chapter. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. And sorry I haven't been updating for a while. Still getting settled in my new house. **

"Harry, you're back!"

"Hey, Ron."

"How did it go?", Ron asked, eyeing his best mate.

"How else?"

Ron stayed silent, but only for a while.

"Er- listen, mate. I've been thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe... maybe Ginny _is_ happier with Malfoy?"

Harry stared at Ron incredously, his mouth hung open in disbelief. There was a pause, and then,

"What the fuck are you smoking?", Harry shouted out. Ron jumped, his face flushing. Whatever he'd been expecting, it was clearly not this sudden outburst. "Have you been talking to her?"

"No! I go for whatever's best for my little sister. If he makes her happy, then I guess we can all deal with it, right?", Ron replied hastily.

"I- Who's side are you on anyways?",Harry yelled.

"There are no _sides_, mate. I- I dunno... there's so much happening, and Mum's not in the right state... I guess wouldn't it be easier if we accepted it?"

Harry glared at him. "Does everyone really support Ginny and Draco that much?! I understand she's family to you guys, but haven't you even realized what_ I _was going to _do_ that day? That day when she ran off to the bar?"

"W-what?", Ron asked nervously.

_Flashback_

_"Ginny?", I called out, advancing up the stairs. Where did she go?_

_I heard a sound from her bedroom, and opened her door slowly._

_"Ah, there you are! I thought you got lost!", I didn't realize how stupid that sounded until it came out of my mouth._

_"Harry, I am eighteen years old, and perfectly capable to walk around my own house without getting lost since I was three!" she replied, looking annoyed, as if she was trying to explain to a child, "Now please, _please_, I beg of you, _get out of my room_!"_

_"But Ginny-bear!" That sounded quite stupid, too. I guess I was just too nervous. I imagined rejection, and I guess I unconsciously made a face because she cried out,_

_"Don't you dare pull that face on me!" She walked over to the back of her door and pulled her cloak off the hook._

_"Where are you going?", I asked her, starting to panic. This wasn't how I planned things out._

_"If you're not leaving, I am. And don't you follow me! If you _ever_ follow me, I am going to put a Bat-Bogey Hex on your face and find a way to make it permanent!"_

_She didn't realize how cutting those words were. I heard the door slam, and it seemed to echo in my head. From my shirt pocket, I drew out a small black velvet box, and opened it; tracing my finger over the engraving inside, and felt the bumps of the three smooth diamonds. Slowly, the tears fell, leaving small droplets of wetness on the velvet._

_End Flashback_

--

"He was going to _propose_?!", Ginny said, shocked.

"That's what Ron told me.", Hermione said quietly.

"Oh, dear... I feel just _awful_ now! And I was so mean to him, too..."

"I'm sure things will be fine in the end."

"Will you help me, 'Mione?"

"Wouldn't think otherwise."

"Thank you. But now... I don't even know what to do! I'm lost. Where do I start?"

"I think you should meet up with Harry again. You're last conversation was unfinished, I presume?"

"You're right, of course. This time I _really_ need to clear things up." Silently, Ginny hoped it would be better than what happened the last time she tried to end things with Harry.

"And I guess I'll talk to Ron," Hermione said.

"I guess so." Ginny hesitated. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm... scared," Ginny looked at the older girl, and Hermione smiled warmly.

"It's alright, Gin. Everything will work out."

"Ow!" Ginny cried out.

"What happened?", Hermione asked worriedly.

"It's- the baby kicked me!", Ginny's eyes were alive with wonder and marvel. She had not been keeping track of the months that flew by, but she patted her round stomach lovingly, an unexpected, almost maternal love flowing from her.

**A/N: Well, this chapter kind of changes things, doesn't it? Well, I'm thinking Harry can go both ways. The whole flashback can just be his plan to make Ginny feel sympathetic enough to be with him again **_**or**_** it can be what he really felt. ;) Sorry for the short chapter, I think this one was just a little climax, the 'turning point'. There's still a few chapters between this, the ending and the epilogue.**

**And post-script: I realize that the characters are kind of OoC and randomly bi-polar, with Harry's sudden outburst, but I really don't know how else to work out their emotions.**

**Remember to review ! Please and thank you. Flames are unneccessary, constructive critism is welcome. **

**Review for a hot Draco waiting for you when you go to bed tonight(: **


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks flew by, and yet Ginny could not bring herself to confront Harry. She knew she had to soon, though, before she completely chickened out. She did not know when her disgust for his sweet intentions turned to fear. Would she still have liked Harry if he was like this when she first met him? Her childhood crush on him seemed nearly impossible now. Yet no matter how much she wanted to get things over with with him, she seemed almost reluctant to let him go completely. This was all too confusing for her.

On the other hand, Draco seemed to stop speaking to her. This added more to her whirling thoughts. She often found herself contemplating Draco's behavior. Why? What had she done wrong? How much longer would she recieve the silent treatment? The answer was a few minutes.

"Hey," came Draco's voice from the doorway. Ginny nearly jumped, his gentle tone ending her train of thought.

"Hi." she said back, for lack of anything better to say.

"So...er, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" she could not squash the bubble of hope that seeped into her voice. Upon hearing herself, she mentally shook her head. What a fool she was.

"I was wondering," he repeated, "have you finished thinking things through, or do you need more time?"

It took a while for Ginny to make the connection of his words, but when she did, she could almost laugh. _That_ was the reason he wasn't talking to her? It seemed incredibly, ridiculously humorous.

"I was giving _you_ time," she replied, smiling gently. "I know this is confusing to you."

"It is." he confirmed. Then he gave a light chuckle, too. "So all this time we were just waiting around for each other?"

"I guess so," she agreed, the corners of her mouth stretching into a grin.

He sighed, which caused Ginny to sober up instantly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I- I spoke to Harry the other day." he said uncomfortably. Ginny tensed.

"And?" she said, keeping her tone even.

"He said - he wants to speak to you." Draco rushed.

Ginny nodded and raised her eyebrow for him to continue.

"He wanted my permission." At this statement, Draco's face took on a puzzled look, as if he hadn't yet figured out this part.

"Your permission?" Ginny's raised eyebrow went higher, her voice flat.

"Yeah. I- does he think-" Draco struggled for the right words. "Perhaps he assumes we're... together?"

"What are we?" The words rushed from her mouth.

"Huh?" The question caught him off-guard.

"I mean... I guess everyone should assume that?" her voice almost pitched, her face filled with anxiety. Suddenly she was not so sure. "We're- we're living together, aren't we? You're the father of my unborn child. We- _what_ are we?", she repeated.

"I- " This question surprisinly never struck Draco, but now that it had, he was just as unsure as Ginny.

"We're not engaged, we're _obviously_ not married. I don't suppose we're together... I'm so... confused... I never planned things out this way. I'm barely out of school. I don't have a job. What if everyone really is permanently mad at me? What if I have no money to support myself and the baby? Will I end up on the streets? What if the Wizarding World doesn't accept me as a single, teen mother?" Ginny's worries, which she had pushed away for the last few weeks, all came crashing back at her. Her mind reeled, trying to make sense of things, but there _was_ no sense. How could there be?

"Oh, Ginny," Draco placed a comforting hand around her shoulders. "Those are things you shouldn't be worrying about. No one will stay mad at you, you know that. And I have enough gold to support all three of us for more than a lifetime. As for being a single, teen mother... the _single_ part can change... if you want."

At this, Ginny could practically feel the heavy hinting Draco was implying. It hung in the air, heavy and difficult to comprehend. But at the same time, Ginny felt clarity in this impossible situation. Ron had called it 'fraternizing with the enemy', Harry thought it double betrayals, and Hermione stuck with her, as comforting as her mother should have been. And yet... Ginny actually felt okay.

"Draco..." she murmured as she took his hand and placed it on her belly; his eyes widened at the light thumping he felt. She leaned up to gently place her cheek next to his.

"It's a boy." she whispered to him, her lips lightly brushing his jawline. His eyes widened, before he gave a gentle smile and cupped his hands around her face, pulling her into a searing kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny didn't know how long she and Draco sat there together. Eventually she must've drifted off to sleep because when she opened her eyes again, the stars were shining bright outside the window and moonlight poured into the room. She turned her neck in an effort to work out the cramps and saw Draco still sitting in the other chair. He was awake, and he appeared to be staring at her.

"Draco?" she murmured.

"Yes?"

"What're you doing?"

"You're so beautiful... I'm afraid I can't look at you enough."

Ginny laughed. "You're so cheesy."

Draco gave a chuckle, too, wrinkling his nose. "Yes, I know. How soft I've become... if I were to go back to Hogwarts and get resorted, I'd probably end up a Hufflepuff."

"That you might," Ginny agreed, flashing him a grin. Her face became somber again as all of her recent thoughts flooded her again. Draco seemed to sense her distress.

"Ginny... I can see how impossible our relationship is to you, but it's as if you opened a whole new world for me! I don't understand this at all but I think I've left this matter hanging far too long."

"You're a much different person than the Malfoy I knew. It's as if this situation gave you a whole new perspective! Your personality flipped or something. Did a whole one-eighty." she mulled over, mostly to herself. Draco waited patiently.

Then Ginny sighed. She couln't quite wrap her head around much at the moment, and Draco's mood swings certainly didn't help. She decided to make a joke and hide behind it.

"Are you trying to tell me that your losing your Slytherin-ness?" It was lame, she knew but Draco sensed that she wasn't up to talking about this at the moment so he let it drop for now. So instead of continuing on with his topic, he played along.

"Oh, Slytherin! How will I ever go on!" he teased.

"Okay, okay," Ginny suddenly said, "what is it you'd like to say? I'd rather just get everything over with and done."

"I was thinking about what you said earlier... and I think I've finally decided on what I want."

"And what's that?"

"You." he whispered. Ginny laughed.

"Come on Malfoy, stop joking. What do you want?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny's jaw dropped. No way he was serious.

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

**A/N** Bah! Sorry it took so long, and sorry that Draco is so goody-goody now. Now, it's your choice. Do you prefer this new Draco, with a happy ending and butterflies and fairy godmothers, or would you rather see something more canon and realistic? Well, as canon as the Draco/Ginny ship can go, and as real as fiction can get ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

To Ginny's surprise, she woke up a few days later with an owl tapping at her window. Grumbling slightly at the early hour she went to retrieve her mail. The owl gave an indignant hoot before settling onto her desk as Ginny read her own name off the front of the envelope, written in an unfamiliar hand.

_Ginny,_

_Listen, I know we've never had any official introduction before but I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini. I have some inquiries and I think you know many - if not all - of the answers to the endless rambling questions in my head. Please meet me at The Three Broomsticks today at noon. Send your reply with the owl._

_-Blaise._

Ginny's jaw dropped. Blaise _Zabini_ was contacting her? But he was only the second most hottest male in school during her years at Hogwarts. The first being, of course, Draco Malfoy. Speaking of Draco, he was probably the main subject of Blaise's "inquiries". She quickly scrawled back her agreement to see him before slumping back onto her bed and falling into a dreamless slumber once more.

**--**

As the sun shone its rays from its peak in the sky, it's warm light fell onto a nervous redhead, fumbling with her purse zipper like a third year on her first date. She was so confident five minutes ago, but as she saw the dark haired, dark-blue eyed Italian beauty waiting for her in a booth set in the back of the room, childish qualms overwhelmed her.

_For goodness sakes Ginny!_ she told herself, _you are _pregnant_ with his best mate's child, if you haven't forgotten. Pull yourself together!_

Drawing in a deep breath, she opened the door and winced as the bells overhead chimed, announcing her entrance. Her warm brown eyes quickly scanned the room to see if anyone noticed her, if any whispers broke out about her sleeping with a Malfoy. To her immense relief, no one did. Except one pair of eyes of course. She nodded at Blaise before walking towards him, and his mouth pulled up on one side in a crooked smile, showing his dimple. A _dimple_.

_Oh shut up, Ginny!_ she scolded herself. Another wave of relief washed over again as she realized that no matter how attractive Blaise may be, she still lov- _liked_ Draco. No. She musn't think that. Not _love_. Not yet... she trailed off in thought.

_Off-limits Ginevra Weasley!_ she managed to pull her brain together as she managed a weak smile at Blaise and sat opposite him.

"Something to drink?" he offered.

"No thanks," she replied politely. "I assume you have many things to ask of me?" Since when had she sounded so polite? To Zabini, of all people.

"Well, as you've probably guessed, it's about Draco." he looked at her for confirmination of his assumption. She nodded, willing him to go on. "He's been telling me lately about you. Honestly, the bloke won't shut up about you." Here, he winked at her, flashing another crooked smile. Ginny was proud to be unaffected. "I was just wondering... how does he act around you?"

"Ridiculously corny." Ginny wrinkled her nose a little bit, before letting out a chuckle. Blaise laughed with her.

"Do you like that?" he pressed, turning serious again.

"Truthfully..." Ginny hesitated, "No. It reminds me of Harry and it was the reason I ended things with him. I'm not some delicate little flower, I _know _there are bad things out there, it really insults my intelligence when everyone pretends the world is living happily ever after. I wish people could be more realistic with me. I'm not young anymore, I've been in the DA, I've fought in the war, but no, everyone insists I'm to be under the impression the world is full of bunnies and ponies and rainbows and butterflies."

Blaise smirked at her little rant.

"May I also ask, are you pregnant?"

"Yes." The word flowed through Ginny's lips without hesitation. She was no longer ashamed of this baby. Regrets can't change the past.

He nodded to himself.

"Well, just so you know, Draco hasn't changed into some dandy little Hufflepuff that picks flowers in the garden-"

"Still a prejudiced Slytherin, I see." Ginny interjected, smiling slightly.

"Past habits are hard to let go of." Blaise managed another crooked smile in her direction. "However, we are not here to discuss my Slytherin past."

"Then is there something more important you'd like to get to the point to?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Since Draco _has_ somewhat become more insecure about himself, I think you ought to know he has no idea whatsoever on how to act around you, and believes that portraying Harry would do it. He's scared out of his wits to lose you." Blaise gave a little scoff here, but it wasn't an insult as he chuckled after that. "It really scares me to see my best mate lose his head like this, and for a girl, too." Here, he became squirmish, for once dropping his cool façade. "I'm asking for a favor actually."

"What is it?"

"Please reassure him for me."

"Then I have one to ask in return."

"Just say the word."

"Please tell him to stop trying to - what was it? - 'portray Harry'?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll try my best to help you, but you should know best how stubborn Draco is." A gazillion different scenarios ran through Ginny's head of how best to approach him.

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble breaking through."

"As you shouldn't either."

"Thank you, Ginny Weasley. Perhaps I _was_ wrong about you."

"Same to you, Blaise." She stood up to go at the same time he did.

"You know," Blaise mused, "if I could come out here to meet _you_, perhaps there is hope for this world after all."

"Keep hoping, then." Ginny grinned at him, thinking of Harry and Ron.

**A/N: Haha, I hope this chapter is long enough for you ;) Sorry it takes so long to update but I'm really busy at the moment but I squeezed in this chapter for you guys cause I really appreciate the support! Especially all the people that have this on their Story Alerts! Lots of love :D **

**But as much as I enjoy the fact people are interested in reading this story as I continue it, PLEASE REVIEW ;) I would love to know what you think of how I'm doing with this, or even a suggestion? Reviews make this story go round! Or at least, reach the end, lol!**

**And FYI, Ginny has no feelings whatsoever for Blaise. She just finds him super hot, as she should -wink- LOL. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I realize I never let you guys know on how Ginny answered Draco to be his girlfriend. Wouldn't you really like to know? READ ON :D I'll try to make this chapter as long as I can for you all. REMEMBER TO REVIEW :)**

**Chapter 16**

Ginny's walk slowed as she hesitated at the threshold of the front door of the Burrow, chewing on her lower lip. She took a deep breath and muttered "don't be a coward" to herself before knocking gently. The door swung open to reveal a flushed Molly Weasley, flour caking her hair and coating her hands.

Relief flashed across her mother's face before she could manage to pull on a cool mask.

"May I help you?" Molly said coldly.

"I think we need to talk," Ginny replied, trying to pull on a warm smile that faltered as each second passed under her mother's glare. Soon, Ginny's whole expression collapsed and she was shocked to find moisture gathering in her eyes. The sight of her own mum standing there glaring daggers at her cut through her heart. What she did not expect was the warm arms that enveloped her. Ginny suddenly felt very vulnerable as she sobbed in her mother's arms.

"I'm so sorry mum..." she gasped out between tears. She had no idea what brought on this round of hysteria but she couldn't stop, and she found she didn't want to stop. It gave a strange sense of relief to get everything off her chest and to cry it all out.

"Silly girl, I should be the one who's sorry. I'm terribly sorry to push you away and I apologize that I hurt you," Molly said, sniffling a bit. "I miss you so much, Ginevra."

"Aw, mom. Let's you and I not have a cheesy moment." Her and her mother shared a giggle before Molly straightened up and observed her daughter.

"Well, you look perfectly healthy. The baby's getting big, isn't it?" She lovingly patted Ginny's rounded belly.

"It's a boy, mum. You're going to have a grandson." Ginny beamed.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," was all that Molly could manage through her lips as she stared in amazement. She never realized how strong her daughter was and she marveled at Ginny's confidence.

"I believe so," replied Ginny, and arm-in-arm her and her mother headed towards the kitchen, and soon the whole room was filled with their warm chatter.

**--**

Draco paced back and forth in front of Blaise, who was slumped lazily in one of the big armchairs in front of the fireplace.

"What does she mean by she 'has to think about it'?" Draco mused, frustrated.

"Maybe it means she has to think about it." Blause retorted.

"Is she going to reject me?"

"Since when have you been afraid of rejection? Pull yourself together, mate."

"I _can't_. She affects me like no other girl. It's indescribable. Imagine, it's like you and... and Hermione Granger!"

Blaise scoffed. "I already told you what I know."

"I know! But how do I not portray Harry? Who am I to be? Myself? I don't even know who I want to be, or what I am. Lucius spent years building me into a bastard like him."

"And yet you aren't a bastard, not in that sense anyways. From the father-son experience you've been given, a real bastard is better off."

Draco managed the most sarcastic expression on his face and aimed it at Blaise. "You think?"

"Well, when is she going to come home?"

Just at this moment, the door creaked open.

"Now." Draco gave an agonized expression at Blaise.

"My cue to leave." Blaise grinned. "Some Slytherin prince you are." He playfully punched Draco on the shoulder before stepping into the fire and Floo-ing away. Something Draco had said had suddenly given him tons to mull over. The idea of Hermione Granger was surprisingly appealing...

**--**

"Draco?" Ginny called.

"In here." His voice came from the living room.

Ginny walked toward the where she heard him and grinned as she saw him, his hair mussed and his shirt only half-buttoned, revealing his toned chest.

"I talked to Mum today," she blurted.

"How did it go?" he asked. He so very wanted to ask her if she was done thinking yet, but refrained from doing so.

"It was great! She's accepted it finally and she's saying the rest of the family is, too."

"That's wonderful Ginny."

"She wants me to move back in with her," Ginny said slowly.

Draco froze, choosing his next words carefully. "Would you like that?"

"I declined. I told her it was better for me to stay here because I want my child to know his father more."

Relief washed throughout Draco. He suddenly wanted to feel her lips against his again.

_So why don't you just kiss her?_ he asked himself. _ Why not indeed.._

A sudden trademark smirk eased onto his face, and suddenly Draco was his confident self again. He took the last step that closed the distance between him and Ginny, gently intertwining his hand with hers. His other hand brushed back the hair from her face and cupped her cheek. Her breath hitched and Draco's smirk widened. The moment his lips touched hers, he knew that this was it. She was what he needed, and nothing could take her away from him now. There _was_ no reason for fear. Blaise was completely right. He felt Ginny's hand tangling into his hair, holding him closer. Draco gently pulled her away.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he repeated, boring his eyes into her warm, wide chocolate ones. She nodded. "Say it," he commanded.

"Yes, Draco. I will be your girlfriend," she breathed back.

He bent down and captured her lips again, claiming what was his. Ecstasy nearly overwhelmed him.

**A/N: Alright, so I know it was pretty cheesy here, but things are going to start falling in place. I'd say a few more chapters until the end, and I'm currently debating whether or not to have an epilogue. I don't think there will be more smutty stuff until the ending because, you know, it might damage Ginny's baby. **

**BUT.**

**I have an idea to propose and I'd like your guys' opinions.**

**Would you like a bonus chapter slipped in about Blaise and Hermione? Blaise and Hermione all alone... hmm, now what could they possibly want to do with all their time together? ;)**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**And I know this chapter wasn't that long, it was actually shorter than I intended to write it, but I was stopped short by the idea of Hermione and Blaise; just a little scene/chapter dedicated to them since they're the most supportive, awesome-est best friends Ginny and Draco could ask for!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! After this chapter, I believe we have a baby shower to plan ;D**

**Here's a chapter of Blaise and Hermione goodness! **

**So stick an arrogant, persuasive Slytherin with a Gryffindor that doesn't back down from any challenge and what do you get? Why, some good old smut, of course ;)**

**Chapter 17**

Blaise strode confidently to wear he knew Hermione Granger lived, knocking on her door while pulling on his most seductive face. So you could assume how surprised he was when an old lady opened the door. Her face broke into an expression of such shock it was almost laughable had Blaise not been in nearly the same state as she.

"G-granger?" was all he could utter before the witch pointed him in the right direction. He quickly walked away without expressing any words of gratitude to the elder.

"At least, I _thought_ I knew," he muttered to himself. He shook his shoulder out straight, confidence already recovering. He knocked on the door, once, twice, three quick raps. Nothing happened.

He tried the handle. It was unlocked. Pushing the door open, he quickly glanced around at his surroundings. It was a rather large apartment, the furniture were all warm colors and a fire was crackling merrily in the center of the far wall. Everything was neat and ordered, which Blaise expected. He smirked as he saw the light from under a closed door and heard the steady beat of water.

The shower? Oh, this was going to get interesting.

As Blaise advanced toward the room, he quickly shrugged off his shirt, kicking off his shoes and socks. With his khakis riding low on his hips, he silently twisted the doorknob and inched open the door. The bathroom was grand, with a bathtub and a seperate shower stall. The glass door seperating the stall and the rest of the room was foggy from the steam, and Blaise could distinctly make out the shape of Hermione Granger. A grin spread across his face.

Stripping off the rest of his attire, he walked towards the stall and opened the door, hurriedly stepping inside and trapping himself in with Hermione. Hermione's back was turned to him, and for a second he enjoyed the view. Water ran down her back as she appeared not to have noticed his presence.

--

Hermione hummed to herself quietly as she closed her eyes and let the steam engulf her. She could feel all the stress in her life roll off her shoulders and swirling away in the drain along with all the excess water. Soon, the area she was in became stuffy, so it was odd when she suddenly felt a wave of cold air sweep across her. Hot steam quickly replaced it, so she just shrugged it off. She raised her arms in a stretch, then let out a yelp as she felt two warm, strong arms slip around her waist.

She spun around, forgetting that she was in the shower. As she slipped on the water beneath her feet, instead of falling on her bum onto the hard tiles, she felt herself leaning against a very warm body. As she shifted and began to flail, she brushed against an anatomy part that made her realize it was a _male_ body. She felt the blood rise in her cheeks as she blushed furiously.

"Who are you!?" she cried out, still trying to escape the position she was in. In response to her actions, the man merely gripped her even tighter against him, crushing her body to his. It was not painful. If Hermione had not been so freaked out, it probably would've felt very... pleasurable.

"Hermione," he purred into her ears, his lips ghosting over her skin, "don't tell me you don't remember _me_."

The voice was oddly familiar, although she hadn't heard it in many years. "Zabini?"

"Ah, so your memory is perfectly clear."

"Crystal," she sniffed. "What're you doing here?"

"You see, a certain Draco Malfoy put a very appealing idea into my head," he continued in his husky voice. Against Hermione's will, she felt a pool of heat collecting in her stomach.

"And that was?" she fought to keep her voice even, as she shifted again and felt Blaise grow hard. She felt her cheeks growing hotter by the second.

"You." he whispered, tracing his lips against her cheek, burying his face into her hair and placing butterfly kisses along her neck.

"Huh?" was all Hermione could say as her body was suddenly tingling and experiencing sensations she had never felt before.

"Of course, I couldn't let that idea slip away... Now if you'll just be cooperative, I'm sure you'll find me just as attractive as I find you."

Hermione had already been finding Blaise attractive since her school years, but being the proud person she was, she wasn't ever going to admit that to anyone.

"Why should I listen to you? I haven't seen you for years and then you suddenly appear out of nowhere, implying to shag me?"

"Yes," he said simply. His smirk was so pronounced, Hermione could feel it even though he was still behind her. Suddenly she felt herself being twirled around, and then she was face-to-face with Blaise Zabini himself. She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips, nor how her hand twitched, itching to trace the planes of his well-developed muscles. He caught everything, of course. If she was blushing before, it was nothing compared to how she was now as she took in his damp, dark hair and navy blue eyes. Her breath hitched upon the sight of his dimples, which were deeper than usual considering how wide his grin had become when he saw her reaction.

"Stop restraining yourself Hermione," he breathed out.

Her body reacted willingly as her hands, of their own accord, reached up and traced his muscles in a feather light touch. Her fingers brushed over the dimples she had just five seconds ago gotten addicted to. His eyes closed as he bit his lip to hold in the moan that built up at the back of his throat. Hermione traced his closed eyelids, still keeping her touch light and gentle, barely touching his skin. Unbeknownst to her, this drove him insane, which did not help his already erect state. As her hands neared his lower regions, she felt her receding blush flare up again.

Blaise's eyes open, and suddenly Hermione felt his lips crushed to hers. Faster than she would have liked, she felt herself give in, felt his tongue slide between her lips as she fought to remember how to breathe. Had his grip on her not been so tight, she would've been collapsed on the ground already; her legs were like jelly. She tried to remember how to control herself as her body seemed to react without a command. Her hands tangled themselves into his hair, bringing his face closer to hers. Forcing herself to pull away, she lowered her head in embarassment.

"I - I don't know..." she whispered. He cupped her face with the palm of his hand as he stared at her until she made eye contact with him.

"It's healthy to not know something once in a while," he replied, his lips stretching into a grin again. "Miss Know-It-All."

The old Hogwarts nickname brought a smile to her lips.

"You deserve someone better than Cormac McLaggen." Blaise sneered the Gryffindor's name. Hermione gasped.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways, Granger." His dark blue eyes flashed. "I've been noticing you for a while now, and it nearly tore me apart to see what he did to you. I would never -" Blaise sucked in a breath, closing his eyes again before changing his sentence,"How he he got into Gryffindor, I don't know."

Hermione suddenly felt very warm inside. Suddenly, she regained her Gryffindor confidence as she tiptoed to kiss Blaise on each of his eyelids.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He opened his eyes, a smirk replacing his somber expression. His hand still cupping her face, he leaned down to capture her lips.

"You are beautiful, Hermione Jean Granger. Don't you ever let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Hermione did not know how to respond, and Blaise seemed to sense her unease. So he widened his smirk, pushing her against the tiled wall and lifting her up, giving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his.

"Mmm..." Blaise murmured at the intimacy of the situation. Hermione could feel him pressed against her, every brush of his skin on hers sent funny sensations to her stomach, and suddenly there was a dull ache in her abdomen that Hermione had not felt since Cormac McLaggen decieved her with his seductions. She felt herself twisting and turning slightly to relieve the ache, even though she knew it would not work. It grew as Blaise sucked gently on her neck, making her moan.

"B-blaise," she breathed out.

He recognized her tone of voice, so he slowly lowered her onto the floor, his arms still wrapped around her. She took in his size and a giddy feeling of anticipation swept through her, erasing her fears and embarassment for the moment. She raised her hips, nudging him and giving him the okay. Yes, she was ready, but so was he. As he slid inside her, he did not expect to feel as wonderful as he did now. Suddenly, he understood Draco's perspective on Ginny. No girl had made him feel this way in bed, and he had barely entered Hermione. They fit together like two corresponding puzzle pieces as he let out a moan at the same time she let out a sigh of relief. Like Blaise, she did not expect to feel so complete. He reached every nerve ending in her body, including some she did not know existed. Suddenly, she was hyperly aware of him and she couldn't help but shake Blaise from his sudden epiphany. Raising her hips again, she scooted closer to him, causing Blaise to let out another involuntary moan.

Coming to his sense, he gained control again as he slowly slid out of her, before quickly thrusting in again. The pleasure was so immense, it nearly drove him insane. He had to hold on to his control before he completely lost it and fucked her senseless. Hermione unknowingly had him wrapped around her finger; he could never do anything she didn't want him to do. The next words that slipped out of the brunette's mouth nearly was his undoing.

"Fuck me Blaise, fuck me hard and fast," the words spilled from her lips, her eyes dark with arousal. Her breathing came in pants as her vision became clouded from the feeling of him inside of her. Grinning lopsidedly, Blaise leaned down to take her breast into his mouth as he pumped in and out of her, every thrust hitting her in the sweet spot that drove every girl wild. She felt the familiar sensations of an orgasm tugging at her, and she gave in, her juices coating his member. Blaise kept going, drawing out her climax before he joined her, too. Capturing her lips into a searing kiss, Blaise entered her again, thrusting in harder and deeper than before, causing Hermione to cry out in inexplicable pleasure. She began to move her hips up to his, her body falling into rhythm with his as they both brought each other to another mind-blowing climax.

As the showerhead above them continued to sprinkle out water merrily, washing away any traces of their activities, Blaise collapsed in a heap next to Hermione. A grin dominated his expression as Hermione could do nothing but wink back, her chest heaving.

"That was - " Hermione began.

"- the best experience you've ever had," Blaise finished. She smiled back at him.

"That's about right."

He leaned over to place a kiss upon her lips, a kiss which she returned as she rolled on top of him, resting her head against his bare chest.

This experience gave Blaise a lot of things to go over.

**A/N: So what do you think? I realized I've been writing pretty short chapters lately, so I tried to make this one lengthy. Please review, thank you very much for everyone that reviewed in previous chapters. I really appreciate the feedback I get because it helps improve my writing and encourages me to go on.**

**The next couple chapters will be based on Ginny's baby shower, and possibly the shower itself, if not the chapter after.**

**much love,**

**laffytaffy**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Haha, sorry it's been a while. And by the way one of my reviewers mentioned from chapter 16 that it **_**is**_** possible for Ginny and Draco to make love while Ginny is pregnant. Thanks to that reviewer for pointing it out :) I guess I **_**could**_** write a smut scene between them but I **_**won't**_** because I don't trust what little knowledge I have of pregnancy to write something as intimate as sex while Ginny is carrying her child. **

**  
Plus, it's Ginny and Draco's first time going through being parents, so you can't expect them to know exactly how to do it properly (; but thank you to my reviewer, and everyone else that reviewed. I read all of them and they're very much appreciated. I'm sorry I can't reply to all of them, but keep them coming because they're my motivation ! **

**Anyways enough of my little rant, enjoy chapter 18 !**

**Chapter Eighteen.**

"I'm heading over to Hermione's, Draco," Ginny called. She waited patiently as his footsteps approached her, and finally he was in her view as he stepped into the room.

"You'll be okay?"

"Silly." she smirked at him. He bent down to brush his lips against hers.

"Have fun," he murmured.

"Without a certain Malfoy there to make snide remarks and sarcastic comments? I'm just euphoric." Ginny grinned teasingly at him. He just placed more scattered kisses across her cheek and neck.

"How could I _ever_ survive without you for an afternoon?" Draco played along, faking a dramatic swoon. Ginny smacked his arm.

"What _are_ you going to do this afternoon?" she asked.

"I think I'll just go hang out with Blaise."

"Mmm," Ginny smiled as he placed another tender kiss on her jawline. "I really should be going. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah," Draco said, "I don't think your family and friends are quite ready for my appearance yet."

"Alright, have fun with Blaise."

"Oh, I will." Draco smirked, and Ginny had a feeling that he knew something she didn't. As she opened her mouth to word her feelings, Draco replied faster, "You'll find out soon."

"Okay then. Bye!" Ginny called, already walking out of the room. Draco couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. She really was his.

-----

Ginny opened the door to Hermione's flat with the key she had entrusted her with, dropping her bag onto the table in the hallway that led off to other rooms.

"Hermione?" she called.

"In here!" came her best friend's voice. There were some quick whispers and then Ginny came into the living room. It was quiet. The first thing she noticed was Draco's brilliant blonde hair.

"Draco..?" she asked, confused. Wasn't he supposed to be with Blaise? Then she finally took in the whole scene. Yes, Draco was with Blaise... who was with Hermione. Her eyes fell onto their intertwined hands. Suddenly she let out a giggle.

"Hermione!" Ginny scolded playfully, "You told Draco before me?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Hermione was red as she took in Ginny's reactions. "Blaise told him."

"How did this happen?" Ginny proceeded to sit on the arm of Draco's chair. Hermione knew what she meant.

"Let's just say it sneaked up from behind me." Hermione smirked at Blaise, who winked at her. Hermione's face was returning to it's normal, creamy color as she realized Ginny wasn't going to freak.

"You didn't bother telling me, Draco?" Ginny turned to her boyfriend. Boyfriend. What a weird thing to call Draco, Ginny mused to herself. It didn't quite fit. It seemed so... ordinary, and Draco and her's relationship certainly wasn't the typical occurrence, romance-wise.

"Guess we're all just fraternizing with enemies now," Draco joked lightly.

"Well," Hermione interrupted, returning to her old, prissy self, "we should all get to the point of this. There's a lot to cover and we've only a week before Molly starts getting nervous. I've done some simple outlines of things we need, such as the guest list, food, location, etcetera."

"That sounds like a lot of work," Ginny complained. She didn't really want to make this a big thing. She never would've put too much thought into actually _having_ a baby shower, if it were not initially suppose to be the way to fix things up with her mum. Now that they were okay again, she assumed Hermione would have let the subject of a shower dropped, but knowing Hermione, she would've already went ahead and planned things beforehand.

"It's not, really. If you break it down, it's quite simple. The main thing is to have the right timing so there isn't tension when Draco and Blaise appear."

Ginny nodded. This, at least, made sense. That was another big thing she had worried on. How her family would take to Draco.

"Ginny, the most significant thing you have to do is talk to Harry," Hermione continued. Ginny exchanged a glance with her, and then looked back at Draco. "He _is_ still my best mate, you know. I simply can't stand the drama anymore."

"You're right, Hermione. I guess it's really inevitable. I hope third time's the charm." Ginny felt Draco's hand squeeze hers. She really hoped everything would go right, and wondered when the time would come when everything could just fall into place again.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I kind of needed the filler chapter before chapter 19, which will be the baby shower. I think it's going to take a while to write, because I'm going to probably have to think of all the friends of Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron, then find the right location to host the baby shower and then incorporate everything so it's believable. **

**I want to point out that next chapter will probably be quite long. I think you'll be able to see more in-depth of everyone's feelings. Sorry that my plot seems to be a little weird and all over the place. Thanks to all my reviewers ! Every review brings a smile on my face.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW (: **

**lots of love,**

**laffytaffy**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So I know it's been a while, it's almost Christmas already ! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and enjoy this chapter (: **

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Ginny opened the door to the Burrow, revealing a flustered Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger, who appeared to be checking off items of a long roll of parchment.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, settling into a kitchen chair.

"The guest list," Hermione replied without looking up, "we've decided the best place to have the baby shower is the Burrow, of course. Where else could it be? Nothing coule be more appropiate."

Ginny chuckled. "More like you couldn't find a place willing to take all the Weasleys and their friends!" she teased.

"Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Padma, Lavender, Blaise..." Hermione murmured to herself, ignoring Ginny's remark as she scanned her eyes down the list.

"Um," Ginny said in a small voice. She suddenly felt queasy, "are you sure they won't be offended by Draco being the father?"

"Timing, Ginny," was all Hermione answered, leaving Ginny all the more confused.

"There's simply not enough time to bake a cake, and prepare all the food! I need about four extra pairs of hands!" Molly bustled about the kitchen, waving her wand this way and that, causing pots and pans and other cooking utensils to fly about, occasionally crashing into each other. Ginny felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she stood up and left the din and chaos of the kitchen. In the den, she saw Blaise lounging on the aged couch, eyes staring curiously around the room at the strange objects. Raised by strict pureblood parents, he had never been exposed to disorder.

Ginny nodded in acknowledgement before slipping out the back door and into the huge field that made up their backyard. Lying on the grass was where the person she wanted to see most was.

"Hey," Ginny said softly, lowering herself into a sitting position. He sat up, tracing his fingers through her hair.

"Hey," he simply replied. Draco Malfoy grinned at her, the smirk she loved so much.

"What're you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Well, Blaise and I got lost in all that junk in your house, but I managed to find an escape route," he teased, winking at her.

"Funny." Ginny wrinkled her nose. Draco leaned in close to her face, close enough he could smell the scent of her shampoo and she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"Just kidding," he whispered in her ear. She shivered, wondering if there would be a time when he wouldn't have this effect on her.

"You know, Ginny, you'll probably have to guide me through this baby shower thing, I'm not quite familiar with how the Weasley's throw parties."

"You'll survive," Ginny teased.

-----

The baby shower finally pulled through, and now Ginny was found standing arm-in-arm with Draco as she watched her guests with an apprehensive face. To her surprise and relief, none of them were too hostile towards Draco. Their faces mainly expressed shock. As the shower got going and everyone was served tea and pastries, Luna came towards Ginny in a flowy yellow dress, a huge orange flower stuck behind her ear.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed. "You look... stunning."

"Thank you, Ginny. I trust you are doing well," she said in the feather-light, mysterious voice of hers. She turned towards Draco. "It is a pleasure seeing you here, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco coughed, trying to conceal the scoff that built up at the back of his throat. Ginny caught this, and elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm glad you could make it Luna."

"I'm going to visit the gnomes now. Hopefully they'll bite me again!"

Ginny smiled as she watched her friend drift towards the rhododendron bushes.

"Sorry," Draco said, smiling down at her. Ginny was dazed for a moment as her mind spun and danced, dazzled by his expression.

"Don't do it again!" she hissed, but smiled to let him know it was okay. Ginny observed the crowd, pleased to see that there was no tension. Then something caught her eye. A jet-black head making it's way through the people. As the crowd left a break, Harry appeared.

"Ginny?" he said. He could have whispered it, for all Ginny knew, for she would have heard it anyways. She would know that voice from millions. Ginny knew that she had to get this over with, Harry was the only black spot on her otherwise bright future. She had to fix things between them. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, as she remembered everything she had prepared to say to him.

**A/N: One more chapter left! I'm sorry I keep writing filler chapters, but the thing is, although Ginny appears to know what she's going to say to Harry, I haven't :p So while I think of the right way to write the very last chapter, I hope you can take the time and write a warm review to let me know how I'm doing with this story. They're very much appreciated! Merry Christmas, or if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! (: Enjoy the break and have a wonderful New Years'. **

**love,**

**laffytaffy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**.

"Hey Harry, I'm glad you could make it," Ginny smiled, if not a little ruefully. Draco took this as his cue to leave.

"I'm going to go - " he paused as he thought of an excuse, "go check on the food."

"No, it's alright, let him stay," Harry said. Draco hesitated. Ginny braced herself.

"Harry -" she began, trying to mentally prepare herself.

"Please, Ginny," he interrupted, "I need to get this off my chest."

She slowly nodded, unsure.

"I've - I've been thinking lately, I'll probably never stop caring for you, no matter what. You're the first girl who's ever touched my heart -"

"But I won't be the last," she finished, biting her lip. He nodded, much to Ginny's surprise.

"I've learn to accept it, I guess. I mean, you're already so pregnant," here he gestured to her rounded belly, "and to show that I love you, I give you my blessing to be with Draco. Deep down inside, I'm still very wounded, but... I ran into Luna the othe other day, and she told me the most inspiring words."

"Luna?" Ginny asked, taken off guard. As if waiting for this moment, Luna fluttered to Harry's side.

"Are you guys together?" Draco interjected. Harry shook his head.

"No, it's not like that. I very much respect Luna, and I've always had. She has _the_ most unique perspective on life."

"What did she say to you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, but it altered me. I'm sorry I was so selfish, Ginny," Harry paused.

"No, I'm sorry Harry. I was brash, and I definitely didn't think about my actions. But I do not regret Draco," Ginny glanced at the said man.

"I know it's probably going to be pretty awkward between us, but I hope one day things will be smoothed out," Harry offered. Ginny nodded. One day, not today, not yet. She knew that Harry still hurt, and he was doing this for her, so she could be happy.

"I hope that, too," she smiled at him, a small bubble of sadness in her heart surprised her. Draco observed her with clear, grey eyes. She knew he saw right through her, and she also knew that he understood.

"Still love you, Gin," Harry said softly. Luna grinned a dazzling smile.

"One day, we will love each other right," Ginny compromised. She instinctually felt Draco tense next to her at the "L" word.

Harry continued with his serene and sudden altruism. He really was changed. Ginny could only wonder what Luna had said to him.

"One day," he comfirmed, a small but genuine smile on his face.

"Come, Harry, look at all the Nargles with me!" Luna suddenly said, breaking the awkward feel in the air. Even Draco chuckled. Harry laughed as he followed Luna to the Weasleys' large garden. It was lucky that they owned such large estate to accomadate all of their relatives.

Then it hit Ginny. All was well, only the tiniest shadow fell upon her otherwise bright joy. She couldn't help but let out a giggle. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That was so dramatic," he said sarcastically. Ginny smiled brightly back at him, raising her arms to pull his head down to hers as she kissed him chastely on the lips. At the same time, she dropped her hands to intertwine them with his, pulling him to the center of the dance floor. Together they twirled effortlessly as the sun rays' danced on the top of their heads, bringing out the golden highlights in Ginny's hair.

Things were going to be fine. Ginny stopped dancing as she stood with her head resting on Draco's shoulder, one hand still gripping his, the other resting on her baby. Around them were many couples as well, all as impossible as Blaise and Hermione or as loving and perfect together like her mum and dad. She gazed up into Draco's eyes, knowing that there would probably be many more hardships, especially concerning dealing with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, but right now none of it mattered. As she looked into Draco's clear, silver-blue eyes, then as he looked back at her, a jolt of warmth spread through her body. She hadn't felt so right in a long time.

"I love you," she whispered involuntarily. It was the first time she had said it to him. This made her nervous. What if he didn't return it? Her worries were swept away, gone as fast as they had come as he smiled, a look of pure joy on his face. Ever since he had met Ginny, it was as if his troublesome childhood had never happened. All the dark shadows that made his face drawn-in and severe, they had all lifted. He was at home with her.

"As I love you," he murmured back. She smiled, easing into this piece of perfection in her life.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

_Epilogue coming after this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize it came out shorter than I thought it would be. I tried to keep things as real as possible while still maintaining a happy ending. I know I haven't really gone in-depth with Draco's background or family, but I'd like to keep those options open, and not confine myself (; I think I might have the epilogue up by tonight, if not by the end of the week. Please remember to review! _

_Going through the story and reading back from the beginning, it's like a journey. My grammar certainly has improved, no? :D_


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! I got caught up in a lot of things, and school's been stressing me out lately. Hope you enjoy the epilogue, and thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock. The epilogue will include two parts. I apologize this chapter seems so rushed.  
**

**-----**

**Epilogue: Part I **_(3 Weeks Later)_

Ginny placed her hands on her bulging stomach, cradling her baby. Draco had asked her to come out to the nearby park, and now she was sitting on a bench, wondering what he was up to now. A few seconds later, the man in question appeared. The corners of Ginny's lips automatically curved into a smile.

"Hey," he said, giving her a half smile, half smirk.

"Would you mind explaining why we're out here?" she asked. She couldn't resist smiling back.

"Ginny... remember a while ago, you asked me what we are?" he said, standing in front of her.

"Yeah..." she said, still not knowing where this was heading.

"Then, I asked you to be my girlfriend." he stated.

Ginny nodded. Draco smirked. His clear, grey eyes bore into hers, and, not breaking eye contact, he lowered himself to one knee. Ginny's breath hitched. He wasn't going to do what she thought he was about to do, was he?

"Now, I'm asking you to marry me."

Ginny's breath stuck in her throat. It took her a full five seconds to remember how to breathe properly. Another five to unlock her jaws and muscles.

"Draco..." she said hestitantly, "I don't want you to feel obliged to do anything. I love you, and I don't consider our child a mistake at all, but even though all these events have occured, I don't expect you to give up your bachelorhood for me. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Ginny, I'm asking you if _you_ want to be with me. Obviously," here he gave her a small, tantilizing smile, "if I didn't want this, I wouldn't ask. You know me. I don't feel obliged to do anything."

"Malfoy," Ginny simply said. The use of his surname immediately told Draco why she hesitated.

"Yes, I'm a Malfoy. I'm aware of my streak of decieving and manipulation. But I'm also aware I told you that you've changed me. I don't know how to word this in a way in which you can believe me. I assure you, this is of my own free will, Ginny."

He cupped her face with the palm of his hand.

"I love how you're not clingy, how you're always stubborn. You're the only girl other than Granger who would fight back against me."

"You're not going to turn this into a cheesy love scene, are you?" Ginny whispered against his hand. He laughed.

"Ginny," he said, running his finger across all the freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose, "Will you be my wife?"

She nodded, rolling her face towards his hand which still cupped her face. Closing her eyes, she smiled, "Yes."

Draco held out his hand, and Ginny took it. He helped her up and together they walked back towards his house.

-----

**Epilogue: Part II** _(one and a half years later)_

-----

Once again, Ginny was sitting on the park bench. The very same bench she sat on when Draco had proposed to her over a year ago. Soaking in the warm sunlight that filtered through the clouds, she smiled as she watched her son play on the patch of grass in front of her.

"Look, momma! It's a buggie!" He pointed to the fat caterpillar crawling lazily up a flower stem. Looking around, he found a small stick and poked the caterpillar.

Ginny smiled, "Stop that, please. You don't want to hurt the caterpillar."

"Cat-urr-pillur," he repeated, dropping the stick.

"That's right."

The sunlight shifted as it fell on her son's head. His golden hair shone as the strawberry tint in it became more visible. He turned his head, gazing at Ginny with his wide, blue-grey eyes. Upon closer inspection, you could see the specks of golden brown near his pupil.

"Momma, whatcha starin' at?"

Ginny smiled again.

"It's getting late. Come on, let's go home."

"What about the cat-urr-pillur?" he asked.

"His home is nearby. We have a bit of a distance to walk, though." Ginny held out her hand as she stood up.

Her son stood up, glancing repeatedly back at the caterpillar as he took her hand, looking doubtful about the caterpillar's home being anywhere near him. Ginny chuckled as they both headed towards home, headed towards Draco. Even now, his name made her heart skip a beat as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered about.

_Fin._

-----

**A/N:**

***Please Read  
**

I just wanted to say I really had no idea how to have Draco propose to Ginny properly. I mean, he's Draco Malfoy. It was hard to keep in character with him while still trying to make him appear trustful to Ginny. Hopefully you guys don't hate the epilogue too much. Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and/or favorited this story.

Also, if you've noticed I didn't give Draco and Ginny's son a name. I think it's really difficult to name a child like him, and there will always be everyone's different opinions, so I've decided to let you guys find your own perfect name for him (:

I know that the characters are very OoC. My plot was probably all over the place. However, when I started this story, I was very undecisive and my writing wasn't very good. I've definitely learned a lot from all of you and from writing this story. Thank you to everyone who gave constructive criticism. I hope in the future, I can write better, more substantial stories. I admit I definitely didn't go too into detail on the characters, and Draco and Ginny fell in love just like that. I focused too much on other things, and by the time this was brought to my attention, I was already too far into the story to go back. I'm sorry if you completely hated this story. If you do like it, thank you so much, it means a lot.


End file.
